Le Serment des Roses
by Edellith
Summary: Le coup de poing atteignit violemment sa mâchoire et il fut projeté à travers son salon. Charlie blêmit dangereusement alors qu'il sentait sa conscience se faire la malle. Il ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à sombrer avec une seule pensée : comment Bill avait trouvé son journal intime? (COMPLÈTE)
1. Le Journal

Salut!

Un petit début pour cette fin d'année. Voici le Serment des Roses

**Disclamer** : Je n'ai aucuns droits sur les personnages de cette histoire, ni les lieux évoqués dans le canon, ni les sorts et blablabla. Cependant si quelqu'un possède l'adresse de Theodore Nott, je me ferai un plaisir de lui envoyer une chouette.

Je ne touche rien sur l'écriture de cette fic, mais ça vous le savez déjà.

**Raiting** : T

**Blabla** : Cette histoire est née étrangement… mais bon, je vous l'offre =).

Je remercie encore Leelyth

* * *

Chapitre I : Le journal

* * *

.

.

Le coup de poing atteignit violemment sa mâchoire et il fut projeté à travers son salon. Sa tête heurta la table basse dans un bruit sinistre. Un livre suivit sa trajectoire, et percuta brutalement son torse avant de s'échouer sur le sol. Charlie blêmit dangereusement alors qu'il sentait sa conscience se faire la malle. Il ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à sombrer avec une seule pensée en tête. Comment Bill avait-il mit la main sur son journal intime ?

Charlie ouvrit les yeux doucement, tout était flou. Que c'était-il passé ? Il essaya de bouger mais son dos et sa tête le firent atrocement souffrir. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire piétiner par une horde de dragons et qu'un groupe de rock alternatif troll jouait en concert privé dans sa tête. Il gémit et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Il grogna.  
Trop de lumière.

Une tasse de ce qu'il identifia à l'odeur comme du café, apparût soudainement devant ses yeux et il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Bois ça te fera du bien, marmonna une voix qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'identifier.

Il prit la tasse entre ses mains fébriles. Bon sang. Que faisait Bill dans son appartement à Turda en Roumanie ? Son regard dévia sur le sol près de lui et s'accrocha à un livre ouvert à une page pleine d'une écriture ourlée et appliquée. Son écriture. Il blêmit et se souvint des événements qui avaient conduits à cet état de douleur. Son journal. Bill avait trouvé son journal. Il leva timidement les yeux vers son frère aîné.

- Heu... salut Bill, murmura-t-il.  
- Comment tu as pu oser Charlie ? grogna son frère. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?!

Charlie soupira devant cette agression. Il savait exactement de quoi son frère parlait. Son journal intime. Le seul lieu qui renfermait ses sentiments. Ses vrais sentiments. Ce qu'il cachait depuis quatorze longues années. Ce qu'il n'avait pu oublier malgré la distance, malgré les années. Il gémit doucement et baissa les yeux au sol.

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise Bill ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si jamais je te l'avais dit ? demanda-t-il en sentant son courage de Gryffondor refaire timidement surface.

L'autre garda le silence. Charlie éclata de rire. Un rire fou, un rire névrotique qui se termina par une quinte de toux.

- Dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé mon journal ? demanda-t-il finalement sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Sous le cabanon dans le jardin... on a fait des rénovations la semaine dernière... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne l'as pas détruit ou brulé ? s'emporta l'aîné.  
- Je voulais l'enterrer… C'était symbolique. Et puis ce cabanon était là depuis des années ! Personne ne s'en est jamais occupé ! grogna-t-il en proie à un soudain agacement.

Charlie soupira une nouvelle fois et se massa la joue. Pourquoi Bill l'avait-il frappé ? Il était homophobe ? Pourtant il n'avait pas eu vent de ça... Georges était en couple avec un mec et personne n'avait rien dit. Alors c'était juste la situation qui le dégoûtait ? Il se leva faiblement et s'étira doucement, faisant craquer les os de son dos et ceux de sa nuque.

- T'y es pas allé de main morte... Tu m'as fait mal, soupira le cadet.  
- Je sais, c'était le but.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Déjà pour le polynectar et ensuite pour tout le reste, cracha Bill.

Le jeune homme retint un gloussement. Lors de sa sixième année il avait arraché quelques-uns des cheveux de Bill pour une potion de polynectar. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était déroulé la veille. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Arrêtes Charlie ! Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha le briseur de sorts.  
- Vraiment Bill ? Vraiment ?  
- Comment peux-tu seulement... seulement…  
- Être amoureux de toi ? murmura le cadet d'une voix étrangement douce.  
- Exactement, grogna l'homme.  
- C'est ainsi, que veux-tu que j'y fasse…, reprit l'autre en soupirant.  
- Tu t'es bien amusé avec le polynectar ? lâcha-t-il un air de dégout profond dans le regard.

Charlie, bien que blessé, le regarda dans les yeux avec un rictus digne d'un Malfoy.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pris mon pied à me caresser en ayant ton corps, susurra-t-il avec hargne.

Bill cracha la gorgée de café qu'il avait eu tant de mal à avaler. Son regard s'assombrit et il regarda son petit frère. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à lui de cette façon ? Il avait parcouru le journal intime de long en large. Il avait tout lu. Il avait vu comment les sentiments de Charlie avaient changés. Il avait lu tous ses fantasmes, toutes ses pensées les plus secrètes et les plus intimes et ça l'avait perturbé. Il n'en avait pas dormi pendant trois nuits. Le briseur de sort avait donc décidé de venir confronter le dresseur.

Il s'était attendu à de l'apitoiement, à des larmes, à de la crainte, peut-être même du remord, mais pas à cet entêtement ni à ce regard, qui semblait le déshabiller sur place, qui semblait lui faire l'amour. Il sursauta. Il se demandait soudainement si ça avait été une bonne idée de venir. Il se sentait mal. Un peu comme pris au piège. Il jeta un regard à la cheminée.

- Aucunes chances, elle n'est pas reliée au réseau, ricana Charlie qui avait suivi son regard.

Peut-être transplaner ?

- Tu n'as pas l'autorisation nécessaire pour transplaner non plus. Tu ne fais pas partie de mes amis Bill…, lâcha Charlie avec condescendance.  
- Comment… ?  
- Tu es tellement prévisible…  
- Et que crois-tu que je vais faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il sur un air de défi.  
- Tu vas fuir Bill. Fuir même si tu sais que je t'aime plus que moi-même. Même si tu sais que je serais toujours à toi…, souffla le plus jeune.  
- Je ne suis pas gay Charlie ! Et en plus tu es mon frère ! hurla Bill en se levant d'un coup.

Il arpenta la pièce en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Charlie était devant la porte. Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver à la pièce de bois avant qu'on ne lui barre la route.

- Tu ne risques pas de m'engrosser, je vois pas ce que ça change, souffla Charlie d'un ton cynique après quelques secondes d'un silence trop lourd à porter.  
- C'est de l'inceste Charlie ! Bordel de l'inceste !

Bill se retourna vers lui brutalement, les yeux ronds. Comment ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qui se passait ?

- Tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même…, rétorqua Charlie.  
- Putain Charlie tu sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Résonner un Weasley… Quelle blague, il était un Weasley, il savait qu'ils étaient tous têtus mais bordel de l'inceste ! Il fallait que Charlie cesse avec cette obsession !

- Tu crois vraiment ? Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte que je suis amoureux de mon frère ? Que je te désire comme une femme désire un homme ? dit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux.  
- Penses à maman ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle prendra la nouvelle ? Et les amis ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi dans cette histoire !  
- Je m'en tape de ce que les autres pourraient penser ! se récria Charlie. J'ai donné mon temps, j'ai failli crever au nom du monde sorcier ! Pour des gens que je ne connais pas ! J'ai le droit d'être égoïste merde !

Charlie darda sur lui son regard océan et ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le reflet identique de son amour. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre… seulement comprendre ce que je ressens ? demanda le plus jeune en baissant à nouveau les yeux.  
- Parce que je ne l'accepterai jamais ! cria Bill en se précipitant vers la porte.  
- Je t'aime Bill ! Je t'aime ! Tu peux pas comprendre ça ! hurla Charlie.

Le susnommé eut un moment d'arrêt avant de secouer la tête. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Bill bouscula son frère, qui alla heurter le coin de la table et claqua la porte derrière lui sans un regard en arrière.

Charlie se laissa glisser contre le sol et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il laissa ses larmes couler. Pourtant tout allait si bien avant. Avant qu'il ne soit au courant. Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

oOo

Les ennuis arrivèrent la semaine qui suivi cet incident. Charlie avait pris des congés. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait à la réserve sans prendre de vacances, ils n'avaient pas pu le lui refuser. Ce lundi matin-là il se réveilla vers midi. Ses joues le démangeaient, ses yeux le brulaient et il avait mal un peu partout. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, prit une vague douche, se brossa les dents en mode automatique et comme chaque matin depuis la visite de Bill, il s'assit sur son canapé et regarda les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La journée aurait pu passer tranquillement, comme toutes les autres s'il n'avait pas vu Coquecigrue traverser ses champs de protection et lui lâcher une lettre avant de se poser dans un coin. Il regarda l'enveloppe, puis la chouette, puis de nouveau l'enveloppe. Il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit. Elle était assurément de sa mère.

_Charlie,_

La lettre commençait déjà mal. Elle ne l'appelait par son prénom que quand elle avait des reproches à lui faire.

_Bill est passé me voir. Il m'a parlé de… ton attachement contre nature. Charlie tu fais honte à la famille. Ton propre frère. Comment peux-tu oser ? Tu as intérêt à perdre cette attirance envers lui et à te fixer avec quelqu'un de bien. Comme lui il l'a fait. Si jamais tu oses ramener sur la table cette histoire, ton père et moi n'aurons d'autre choix que de sévir Charlie. Et tu sais que ça me ferait mal de te renier. Mais nous sommes encore une famille de sang pur et une telle honte, un tel opprobre ne doit pas tomber sur notre nom.  
__Pense un peu à ce que dirait tante Muriel ? Que vas-tu lui raconter à elle ? Car je t'assure qu'elle sera au courant si jamais tu oses dévier de la voie que nous sommes en train de te tracer à présent. Les fêtes de Yule arrivent bientôt et nous tenons à ta présence ainsi qu'à celle de ton amant(e).  
__Je ne saurais te dire à quel point tu me déçois Charlie. Mon cœur de mère est brisé par cette nouvelle. Je ne comprends pas ce que ton père et moi avons raté dans ton éducation. Que cherches-tu ? À briser la famille ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si tu persiste dans cette voie. Ne vois-tu pas l'immoralité de ces sentiments ? Persisterais-tu dans ce chemin de honte dans lequel tu sembles avoir envie de te vautrer ?  
__Pense à ton frère. Il est sur le point de fonder une famille avec une femme merveilleuse. Oserais-tu gâcher sa vie et celle de cette jeune fille ? Cesse d'être égoïste Charlie. Tu as maintenant 28 ans, il serait temps d'arrêter tes caprices et d'agir comme un adulte par Merlin !_

_Molly_

À certains endroits, les mots étaient presque effacés par des traces de larmes. Charlie regarda la lettre, son cœur gisait sur le sol. Bill en avait parlé à leur mère, qui menaçait d'en parler à tante Muriel. Ils menaçaient même de le renier. Tout ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne ?

Un sanglot lui échappa. Premier depuis plus d'une décennie. Il lâcha le papier et regarda la chouette qui sembla le toiser avant de repartir, le laissant seul avec ses larmes. Il aurait besoin de plus que quelques vacances pour surmonter tout ça…

oOo

Yule arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il arriva à la zone des portoloins internationaux vers seize heures. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds en Angleterre, deux ans depuis la guerre et la reconstruction. Avec un sourire il prit le magicobus. Il avait son permis de transplaner certes, mais il préférait retarder le plus que possible son arrivée au Terrier. Il avait en plus désobéi à l'ordre implicite de sa mère qui consistait à se trouver quelqu'un. Il ne voulait personne d'autre que Bill. Il avait bien essayé de sortir avec d'autres mecs, mais il n'arrivait pas à les aimer. Son roux adoré revenait tout le temps dans ses pensées.

Le magicobus s'arrêta devant le terrier, à quelques mètres de la barrière. Il en descendit et paya la course. L'air était froid et sec. Il neigerait sûrement un peu plus dans la nuit. Le sol était déjà blanc et Charlie soupira. Il aurait préféré aller aux Baléares. Une voix hurla son nom et une charge brune aux yeux verts le percuta violemment, coupant son souffle. Il rigola doucement et serra le jeune homme contre lui, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- Salut Harry ! Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.  
- Ouais ça va ! Mrs Weasley a dit que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui, j'ai attendu toute la matinée dans le froid, dit-il en boudant légèrement.

Charlie éclata de rire. Il l'aimait bien le gamin. À dire vrai, depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry l'avait choisi comme confident. Ils se parlaient souvent à cœur ouvert, s'échangeaient régulièrement des lettes et Harry venait le voir le plus souvent que possible. Le jeune brun était même au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bill, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne lui avait jamais donné son nom, lui expliquant simplement que c'était un amour interdit.

- On aura tout le temps de discuter ce soir ok ?  
- Oui je comprends… tu dois saluer ta mère et la famille et tout et tout… enfin… y'a une drôle d'ambiance chez toi depuis un moment.  
- Je sais Harry, mais t'en fais pas c'est pas trop grave.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon. Les conversations se turent. Ils ôtèrent leur manteau et l'accrochèrent à l'emplacement prévu. Harry haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre Hermione qui discutait avec ses parents dans un coin. Charlie sortit tranquillement sa baguette et agrandit ses bagages ainsi que les cadeaux qu'il envoya sous le sapin.

- Bonjour Charlie, dit une voix en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.  
- Georginou comment vas-tu ? susurra le dresseur.  
- Bien mieux que tes dragons, rétorqua Georges avec un sourire.  
- Va-t'en gamin ! répondit l'homme en rigolant.

Il alla en premier présenter ses respects à la tante Muriel qui tel un dragon veillait sur la petite assemblée, puis aux Granger, embrassa Hermione, ensuite alla saluer sa petite sœur, qui se morfondait encore pour un Harry qui n'était plus intéressé, puis Ron, qui regardait Hermione comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, et Percy, qui lui présenta sa fiancée, Audrey avant de se rapprocher de Bill. Celui-ci lui adressa un vague bonjour et se détourna de lui pour embrasser Fleur qui en gloussa de plaisir. Charlie serra les poings et alla saluer ses cousins puis ses parents qui le regardèrent d'un œil noir.

- Où est la personne qui t'accompagne Charlie ? demanda sa mère.  
- Je ne ramène pas mes conquêtes d'un soir aux fêtes familiales, mère, répondit-il froidement, causant un silence inconfortable.  
- Charlie…, commença son père.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il tourna simplement les talons, et sortit dans le jardin après avoir attrapé son manteau. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu. Il aurait simplement pu envoyer les cadeaux par hibou. Il aurait dû refuser l'invitation.

- Ça ne va pas Charlie ? demanda une petite voix.  
- Tout va très bien Harry, ne t'en fais pas…, répondit-il en le regardant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la barrière.  
- Trop tard, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé tu sais ?  
- Nous sommes simplement en froid…, souffla Charlie.  
- Avec Bill aussi ? questionna Harry avec un regard perçant.

Le regard du roux se voilà soudainement et il fixa le regard sur les tentes que ses parents avaient installé dans le jardin pour les invités.

- Je vois… ce mec dont t'es dingue… c'est Bill non ? Tu sais, je suis pas con et j'ai une excellente vue..., reprit-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Charlie rigola un instant.

- Tu as grandi Harry…  
- Encore heureux, marmonna le Survivant.  
- Et ça ne te dégoûte pas ? Que je sois amoureux de lui ?  
- Tu ne m'a rien dit quand je t'ai annoncé pour moi et Théodore alors je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à te dire…  
- Pas faux… D'ailleurs il est où ?  
- On a rompu la semaine dernière. On est plus des amis qu'autre chose et c'est mieux qu'on reste les meilleurs amis du monde au lieu de gâcher notre relation.  
- Oh… Et quand comptes-tu annoncer à la famille que Ginny peut toujours courir ?  
- Quand je trouverai l'homme parfait, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.  
- Harry, Charlie, à table, cria Hermione depuis la porte.

Malgré la situation, le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. Charlie n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour remercier Hermione et Harry de leur présence. Cela évitait à sa mère de cracher son venin. Surtout quand son regard se perdait sur le corps de son aîné. Il aurait tant aimé que Bill l'enlace comme avant… avant son journal. Qu'il le traite au moins encore comme un membre de la famille. Mais il ne le regardait plus, ne lui adressait même pas la parole. Il jeta un regard à Harry qui lui fit un faible sourire. Avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, il lui avait offert l'hospitalité de sa tente et il pensait bien l'accepter. Il ne supporterait pas sa soirée à imaginer Bill dans les bras de sa fiancée dans la chambre d'à côté.

Il se réveilla le matin, étrangement reposé. Dans le lit de l'autre alcôve, Harry dormait encore. Il rigola doucement et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de sortir de la tente. Dehors une tente encore plus grande avait été dressée. Sûrement des invités pour le déjeuner. Quand Charlie entra dans le salon, les conversations se turent. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Il y croisa Ginny.

- Salut crevette, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Bonjour Charlie, lui répondit-elle assez froidement avant de quitter les lieux, tasse en main.

Il haussa les épaules, mettant son attitude sous le coup de la fatigue. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, savourant son thé. Ron entra.

- B'jour, murmura-t-il avant de souffler sur le liquide chaud.

Ron ne lui répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard étrange. Charlie soupira et baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes. Que se passait-il ? Il avait l'impression que chacun des membres de sa famille se liguait contre lui. La nouvelle aurait-elle déjà circulé ? Pourtant sa mère était quelqu'un qui décidait de régler les problèmes avec les parents avant d'invoquer un conseil de famille… Il ne reparla que quand Hermione vint discuter dragon avec ses parents.

Alors que tout le monde était rassemblé au salon, Molly annonça l'heure d'ouverture des cadeaux. Tous se rassemblèrent devant le sapin qui avait été dressé au milieu de l'édifice, sauf Charlie, qui resta dans un coin, à observer Bill. Il croisa le regard de Ron qui se voila d'un sentiment qu'il eut du mal à interpréter. Il se sentait scruté, comme sous des feux accusateurs. Ce fut par contre le regard noir et dégoûté de Percy qui le fit frissonner. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important avait dû se dérouler en son absence. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans les flammes de la cheminée avant qu'il ne croise Bill, qui se détourna simplement de lui, allant s'asseoir pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, suivit d'un regard noir de Fleur. Georges se rapprocha de lui.

- Maman a tenu un petit conseil de famille hier soir. Tu étais déjà dans la tente avec Harry. Elle nous a tout raconté. Enfin, ton attirance pour Bill, reprit-il alors que Charlie déglutissait.  
- Je vois… Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tout le monde me regarde si étrangement depuis que je suis entré et que personne ne m'adresse la parole…  
- Ouais… Et maman a fait retirer les cadeaux que la famille t'avait achetés. Mais tiens le mien, j'ai rien contre toi frérot. Certes ça me surprend, mais y'a aucun risque en soi alors bon… J'te donne pas ma bénédiction, mais si jamais… enfin sache que j'ai rien contre toi.  
- Merci Georges, murmura Charlie en le serrant contre lui sous l'œil mauvais de sa mère.

Comme l'avait annoncé Georges, il ne reçut que deux cadeaux, un d'Harry et l'autre d'Hermione. Il en fut quand même blessé mais afficha un grand sourire en les remerciant. Son sourire s'agrandit quand Bill ouvrit son cadeau à lui. Il avait un ami qui travaillait dans la boutique qui fabriquait des détecteurs de sorts. C'était le dernier cri en la matière, pas encore en magasin. Ça lui avait coûté la peau du cul, mais voir le visage de Bill, qui hésitait entre la félicité totale et l'étonnement, valait amplement le prix. Ils échangèrent un regard dans lequel Charlie mit tout son amour pour lui. L'aîné des Weasley baissa la tête et passa à un autre cadeau.

Vers onze heures, Minerva, et Kingsley arrivèrent, suivis rapidement de toute une tripotée d'élèves de Poudlard, amis de Ron et Ginny. Tout le monde se rassembla sous la grande tente pour le déjeuner. Charlie profita de la foule pour caresser doucement le bras de Bill et lui réitérer ses sentiments en les lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Le briseur de sorts rougit brutalement et s'éloigna sans faire de vagues. Cependant, Fleur ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi. Elle se leva brutalement, faisant tomber au sol un oiseau en verre que Molly lui avait offert, tandis que de son regard, elle fusillait Charlie. Se sentant sûrement menacée, ses gènes veela se manifestèrent. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le pas lourd, sa magie ondulant derrière elle dangereusement. Sa main se leva comme au ralenti et s'abattit férocement sur la joue de Charlie en à peine quelques secondes sans que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, laissant une belle marque bien rouge.

- Comment oses-tu regarder ainsi mon fiancé ? hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Hermione sursauta ainsi que Mr et Mrs Granger. Harry lui murmura quelques mots et la jeune fille hocha la tête tout en rougissant tandis que les badauds se rapprochaient en quête d'informations sur cet esclandre.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Charlie pas impressionné pour deux mornilles, il avait déjà vu bien pire.  
- De ton regard pervers qui caresse Bill ! lâcha-t-elle avec hargne. Tu n'as pas honte ?

Toute la famille Weasley, sauf Georges, acquiesça vigoureusement et les Granger se levèrent sous l'insistance d'Hermione qui fit léviter et rétrécir leurs cadeaux avant de les ranger précautionneusement dans sa poche, horriblement gênée par le caractère très privé de la conversation. Elle se demanda un instant comment la jeune blonde pouvait simplement laver son linge sale au milieu d'une telle foule, se promettant de demander à Harry des précisions plus tard.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles femme ! Hors de mon chemin ! cracha Charlie de plus en plus importuné par cette imitation de veela en furie.  
- Je t'interdis de penser à mon homme de cette façon ! hurla Fleur en tentant de lui griffer le visage.

La moitié de ceux qui étaient restés à regarder les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes blêmirent de honte. Harry fit un léger signe de la main à Hermione tandis que cette dernière disparaissait par portoloin avec ses parents, adressant un simple signe de la tête à la directrice de Poudlard. Les ennuis pouvaient commencer… Certains s'étaient rapprochés comme attirés par leur mesquinerie devant une telle scène. Charlie se faisait sauvagement attaquer par une veela en colère et tous se demandaient ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Pourtant il arrivait assez bien à la maîtriser. Kingsley souffla devant cette démonstration de force. Beaucoup avaient tendance à oublier qu'il dressait des dragons. Harry jeta un regard blasé sur la scène et enfourna un petit-four qui trainait sur la table non loin de lui.

- Tu t'épuises pour rien, lâcha Charlie, blasé, tandis qu'il tenait la jeune fille loin de lui.  
- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Un dépravé ! Comment oses-tu penser que…  
- Suffit ! intervint tante Muriel en frappant sa canne sur le sol.

Une vague de magie brute souffla dans la tente, imposant le respect. Tous quittèrent le combat des yeux pour regarder la vieille femme.

- Artur, Molly ! Dans la maison avec vos enfants! Bill, tiens ta fiancée par Merlin, nous ne sommes pas dans une foire aux bestiaux ! lâcha-t-elle avec dédain.

Tous s'empressèrent de lui obéir et Audrey emboita le pas à Percy quand une canne lui barra la route.

- Vous ne faites pas encore partie de cette famille demoiselle. Restez-ici, ordonna tante Muriel avant de claquer la porte du salon derrière elle.

Alors que les spéculations allaient bon train dans la tente – Harry avait refusé de répondre aux questions – dans la maison, Fleur avait à nouveau sauté à la gorge de Charlie, se sentant obligée de protéger son couple face à un danger qu'elle pressentait. Sans aucune considération pour son statut de femme, le dresseur de dragon la propulsa contre un fauteuil, sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un des sort de compulsion qu'il n'utilisait que sur les jeunes dragons récalcitrants, sous le regard choqué de son fiancé et du reste de la famille.

- Bien agi jeune homme, le félicita tante Muriel en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, alors que Fleur hurlait encore à la justice.

Le chef de la famille Weasley lança un sort de silence et ordonna à tout le monde de s'asseoir et à Ginny de lui apporter une tasse de thé.

- Maintenant Charlie, tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe, ordonna la vieille sorcière.  
- Je…, commença Charlie, cherchant un quelconque soutient qu'il trouva dans les yeux de Georges. Je suis amoureux de Bill. Je lui ai offert mon cœur par serment sur ma magie. Je ne veux personne d'autre que lui.

Un cri de stupéfaction traversa les lèvres de Molly et tante Muriel se figea sur son fauteuil, de même que le reste des personnes présentes dans la maison. Charlie les regarda tous un par un, conscient de l'acte irrémédiable qu'il avait exécuté des années auparavant. Il défiait quiconque de mettre en doute ses sentiments à présent. Un flot de question l'assaillit. Tous se demandaient s'il était sérieux ou si c'était simplement du bluff. Son regard fit taire tous les doutes.

- Charlie, cet acte t'honore, néanmoins avec ton frère, ce n'est pas possible, trancha Muriel. Tu me vois donc obligée d'appliquer la sentence que tes parents, quelle qu'elle soit.  
- Je… comprends. De toutes façons je n'ai plus rien eu à voir avec cette famille depuis le jour où Bill, au lieu de régler ses problèmes comme un adulte est allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, cracha Charlie, retenant ses larmes.  
- Un peu de respect pour tes parents Charlie ! ordonna sa mère.  
- Selon vos menaces vous n'êtes plus mes parents, vous n'êtes plus ma famille ! cria Charlie.  
- Ainsi soit-il mon enfant, murmura tante Muriel avec tristesse. Te voilà à présent renié. Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille Weasley. Tu n'auras aucun droit de succession sur les propriétés ni sur les coffres Weasley. Cependant le compte que j'ai ouvert pour toi à ta naissance t'es encore alloué. Je t'enverrai la clef dès que possible. Les papiers seront modifiés au Ministère et chez le notaire.

Charlie hocha sèchement la tête, sentant ses larmes déferler sur ses joues. Bill avait détruit sa vie en parlant de leur histoire, mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à le haïr. Il essuya ses yeux et se précipita dans sa tente, ramassa ses affaires sous l'œil effaré d'Harry, qui était venu récupérer quelque chose.

- Charlie ? demanda-t-il inquiet de l'état de son ami.  
- Ils m'ont renié Harry, répondit simplement le roux avant que quitter la tente.

Il arrivait à la barrière quand une main le retint.

- Où comptes-tu aller Charlie ? demanda une voix ferme.  
- Ne fais pas ton grand frère affecté Bill. Je sais que personne n'a envie de me voir dans cette maison par ta faute. Alors maintenant que je suis officiellement renié, _mon amour_ – et il insista de façon cynique sur les mots – je rentre chez moi, dit-il en se dégageant.

Bill le regarda s'éloigner quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Harry le regardait maintenant d'un regard polaire qui n'avait rien à envier au froid ambiant.

- Tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça Bill, retourne près de ta fiancée et épouse-la, lâcha-t-il avant de rejoindre le point de transplanage et de disparaitre quelques secondes après Charlie.

oOo

Harry et Théodore rigolaient doucement devant l'air ahuri de Charlie. Ils avaient débarqué quelques minutes plus tôt avec une tripotée de Serpentards et des plats en pagaille.

- Mais…, commença Charlie.  
- Stop, l'arrêta Harry. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser passer l'année seul. Alors j'ai embarqué tous mes potes Serpentard et on est venu squatter !

Le roux fit la connaissance de Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Grégory, Daphné et Millicent. Ils s'installèrent, lançant des sorts pour rajouter des fauteuils, agrandir la table et Harry prit possession de sa cuisine. Et lui qui comptait se bourrer la gueule pour ne pas voir le temps passer… Il soupira et rigola doucement. Après tout pourquoi pas, se dit-il en regardant Harry mener les plats à table. Théodore le regarda et soupira avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre et de lui balancer une batterie de sorts tout en lui choisissant des habits de circonstance

La soirée se déroula sous les rires et dans la bonne ambiance. Les Serpentards avaient réussi l'exploit de lui faire oublier ses problèmes pendant quelques heures. Pansy et Blaise avaient commencé la soirée en se déhanchant au rythme de musiques tout à fait moldues sur la table basse, Daphné et Millicent avaient trainé Draco et Gregory dans une salsa endiablée où ils s'étaient débrouillés comme des chefs et Théodore et Harry avaient décidé que Charlie devait absolument danser et ce, même s'il était coincé en sandwich entre eux. Vers six heures du matin, quand il s'avéra que personne ne serait capable d'utiliser un portoloin sans se tromper sur la destination, ils conjurèrent quelques matelas et s'affalèrent tous au milieu du salon après avoir poussé les meubles contre les murs. Charlie se retrouva entre Harry et Théodore et gloussa doucement avant de s'endormir.

Ce fut une bonne odeur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Théodore était collé à son dos et Harry avait disparu, remplacé par une Pansy blottie contre son torse. Il entendit s'affairer à la cuisine et se décolla doucement des jeunes gens avant de se lever. Ils étaient tous un peu pêle-mêle sur les matelas et Charlie profita pour prendre une photo souvenir. Ce réveillon de fin d'année avait été l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Et il le devait à une bande de Serpentards. Il rigola doucement et alla à la cuisine.

- Besoin d'aide beau brun ? demanda-t-il en entrant.  
- Ah ! Bonjour Charlie, répondit Harry avec un sourire en retournant vers lui. Tu peux touiller la sauce pendant que je m'occupe de ce qui est au four ?

Les deux amis travaillèrent en discutant. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits se firent entendre dans le salon et quelques sorts furent lancés. Charlie sortit de la cuisine et offrit à tout le monde la possibilité de prendre une bonne douche le temps qu'il installe la table.

À seize heures, Millicent et Grégory s'en allèrent par portoloin en promettant de revenir pour les prochaines fêtes. Blaise et Pansy suivirent, puis ce fut le tour de Daphné et Draco, qui invita le roux à son mariage pour l'équinoxe de printemps. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à trois. Théodore aidait Charlie à ranger le salon alors qu'Harry s'occupait de la cuisine.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda l'ex-serpent à Charlie.  
- Et bien je vais demander ma mutation dans une réserve en Amérique du Sud. Près du Pérou, ou alors changer de job, répondit le roux.  
- Tu vas… partir ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je vais simplement tourner une page de ma vie…  
- Et Bill, tu vas laisser tomber ?  
- Harry t'en a parlé… Et bien c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça… Il me déteste à présent, je suppose que je ferais mieux de prendre mes distance, reprit Charlie en regardant Harry sortir de la cuisine.

oOo

Charlie arriva à nouveau à la zone des portoloins internationaux. Il était en Angleterre pour deux raisons distinctes. La clef promise par tante Muriel était arrivée la semaine précédente et il venait juste à Gringotts afin de faire régulariser sa situation. Sa démission avait été acceptée après de longues heures d'argumentation. Il était au chômage à présent. Il soupira doucement et transplana directement au chemin de traverse. Il valait mieux expédier tout ça le plus vite possible… D'un autre côté, le mariage de Draco et Daphné avait été avancé et il avait été carrément menacé pour arriver quelques jours plus tôt.

Il croisa Hermione qui lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de lui coller deux baisers sonores sur les joues. Il discuta un instant avec elle, évitant habilement de parler des événements qui avaient conduit à son départ précipité lors des fêtes. À sa demande, il l'accompagna chez Fleury & Bott où il s'acheta un livre sur le Quidditch. La jeune fille ne cessait de lui parler, meublant la conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'abandonna devant la ménagerie et se rendit à la banque. Récupérer son compte ne fut pas difficile et l'affaire fut réglée en quelques minutes. En sortant du bureau du gobelin qui l'avait reçu, Charlie bouscula quelqu'un. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand une voix le fit frissonner.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Il leva des yeux pleins d'un espoir qui disparut quand il croisa le regard dégouté de Bill. Il soupira doucement et s'en alla. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, il le sentait, il l'avait vu lors de leur dernière rencontre. Selon les lettres de Georges, Charlie savait à présent que son nom était tabou au terrier et que tous agissaient comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Sa chambre avait été vidée et ses affaires jetées. Elle servait à présent de chambre pour Ginny. Les photos avaient été modifiées pour qu'il n'apparaisse plus. Charlie Weasley n'était plus. Ils l'avaient complètement rayé de leur vie.

Le dresseur de dragon transplana dès que la chose fut possible. Il se réceptionna avec grâce devant un manoir perdu dans la lande écossaise. Il posa sa main sur le portail et celui-ci, après un léger frémissement de magie, s'ouvrit. Il passa la longue allée bordée de longs et fins genévriers et grimpa trois marches alors que la grande porte s'ouvrait sur un vieil elfe de maison.

Charlie Weasley Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Oh, bonjour Adal, Harry est là ?  
- Maître Harry est au jardin monsieur.

Charlie hocha la tête et se rendit dans le jardin après avoir accroché son manteau sur la patère. Il rejoignit son ami qui était en train d'étayer un parterre de roses noires. Il le regarda un instant, analysant presque ses gestes. Harry était un bel homme. Cependant il ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude à s'habiller une peu n'importe comment, surtout quand il était chez lui. En ce moment il portait un semblant de pull beaucoup trop grand pour lui qui tombait sur son épaule et un jean qui n'était pas de la première jeunesse. Ses bottes en cuir de dragon, restant la seule chose qui pouvait passer pour relativement neuve dans son accoutrement. Le dresseur de dragon sourit et se rapprocha.

- Encore dans ton jardin ?

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

- Bien sûr, j'adore les plantes. Comment ça s'est passé à la banque ?  
- Très bien, tante Muriel a tenu sa promesse et j'ai fusionné mes comptes. Ça y est.  
- Génial. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes sur le chemin de traverse ?

Charlie ferma doucement les yeux et soupira.

- J'ai croisé Hermione… et… et Bill…

Harry coupa la tige d'une rose beaucoup trop près du bouton. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je vois… tu es sûr que…  
- Oui, le coupa Charlie. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais très bien je t'assure. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que ma vie était foutue.  
- Ta vie n'est pas foutue Charlie, murmura Harry tristement. Tu sais… j'ai parlé à Blaise à propos de cette histoire de promesse magique – _Charlie se crispa à ses mots_. Il m'a assuré que pour ce genre de chose, il fallait utiliser une espèce de catalyseur.

- Oui… pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?

Harry se tourna alors vers lui, dardant son regard émeraude dans ceux, bleus du roux. Charlie frissonna, ne sachant interpréter le regard que lui lançait son ami à l'instant.

- Il faut briser ce sort Charlie, dit Harry d'une voix mortellement sérieuse. On doit briser ce sort et te faire oublier Bill, continua-t-il plus doucement en se rapprochant. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir, murmura-t-il. Je veux te rendre…  
- Maître Harry, intervint Adal. Une communication de cheminette pour le maître !

Harry soupira et lança un regard indéchiffrable à Charlie avant de se glisser à l'intérieur du manoir. Ce dernier, les joues beaucoup trop rouges malgré la température plutôt fraiche de ce début de soirée, se retourna lentement. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ces paroles pourraient bien vouloir signifier. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour lui non ? Il mit les mains dans ses poches, et c'est sur ces pensées plutôt troublantes, qu'il rentra dans la maison.

La demeure était plutôt grande. Beaucoup plus grande que le Terrier à dire vrai. Il y avait en tout seize pièces et Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait choisi le manoir uniquement parce qu'il était isolé. Tearmann's Manor avait appartenu à la famille Winthrop, une ancienne famille de sang-mêlé qui avaient tous quitté le pays il avait quelques générations de cela. Il y avait un grand hall éclairé qui menait sur un balcon intérieur par un grand escalier. L'entrée était composée d'une grande tour qui dominait le reste des bâtiments. Et l'agent immobilier lui avait dit que le manoir avait été construit sous un model italien. Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'avait quasiment rien écouté mais il était tombé amoureux de l'ambiance des lieux – Charlie le soupçonnait alors d'être étrangement romantique.

Le roux monta au 1er, où se trouvaient ses quartiers et il y entra. Harry lui avait laissé la suite ocre. Un décor dans des tons de beige et marron, un petit salon avec deux portes qui donnaient vers la chambre et la salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à aller se reposer quand Harry se présenta devant lui.

- Ça te dit une pizza pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Comme tu veux… hésita Charlie, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter ça depuis que t'es ici, marmonna le brun.  
- Alors dans ce cas je préférerais quelque chose avec du poulet. Tout ce que tu veux mais il faut du poulet…

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Poulet au gingembre à la thaïlandaise ?  
- Ça a l'air intéressant…  
- Va pour du poulet à la thaï !

Charlie regarda son ami quitter ses quartiers comme si la conversation dans le jardin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il le suivit sur la galerie et le regarda descendre joyeusement les marches en marbre. Depuis la fin de la guerre Harry Potter avait changé. Et il ne saurait dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. L'elfe de maison du manoir apparut à ce moment à ses côtés et lui tendit une enveloppe. Après l'avoir remercié, il se posa sur son lit et l'ouvrit.

_Hey frérot,_

_J'ai entendu dire par Bill que tu étais de retour au pays. J'ai donc pensé que tu étais chez Harry… D'ailleurs il habite où ? On n'y est jamais allés et il ne nous a jamais invités… Enfin je suppose que c'est justifié à présent. Je voulais juste te saluer et t'inviter à manger avec moi un de ces jours. Je suppose que t'es la pour le mariage de Malfoy alors je te contacterai plus tard !  
__A plus,_

_Georges._

Il rigola doucement, soulagé que Georges lui adresse encore la parole. Malgré la bonne humeur qu'il affichait devant Harry, sa famille lui manquait énormément. Il se releva et posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet, avant de se rendre sur la galerie. Il observa les différents portraits inanimés qu'Harry avait fait faire par un artisan Moldu tout en pensant à son ami.

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il devienne Auror, Harry s'était contenté d'acheter des maisons et de les louer, d'investir dans certaines sociétés moldues et magiques – sous les conseils de Théodore Nott – avant de se déclarer comme heureux rentier et, comme il l'avait dit à la presse, avait envoyé bouler le premier ministre, les magistrats et quiconque s'intéressant de trop près à sa personne, surtout dans un but qui n'entrait pas dans son champ de vision.

L'année qui avait suivi cette sulfureuse déclaration, il s'inscrivait au ministère en tant que chercheur indépendant en magie noire, passait les tests nécessaires et, accompagné d'anciens Serpentards qui n'avait alors pas encore été totalement réhabilités, il avait parcouru le monde magique afin de rassembler tout un tas d'information dont la teneur n'était connue que des principaux membres de son équipe et des Langues-de-plomb du Ministère.

Charlie haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il ne devenait pas un mage noir en puissance Harry pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'apparition d'Hermione dans la cheminée du hall. Elle portait un élégant tailleur lie-de-vin et une paire de talons vertigineux. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe de recherche d'Harry, elle avait changé elle aussi. La jeune brune leva les yeux vers lui, lui fit un sourire éclatant suivit d'un salut de la main avant de poser la dite main sur un tableau représentant une claymore frappée de la croix de l'Ordre des Templiers.

- Harry n'est pas dans le labo, l'informa le roux.  
- Ah merci Charlie. Il est à la cuisine je suppose, continua-t-elle en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre. Ça te dérange si je reste diner avec vous ce soir ?  
- Pas du tout, répliqua Charlie, sautant ainsi sur l'occasion de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Harry.  
- Génial merci !

Charlie se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de descendre la rejoindre. Ils discutèrent un instant, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la cuisine.

oOo

Charlie regardait Daphné s'avancer aux bras de son père le long de la clairière. Elle portait une magnifique robe près du corps d'un blanc luminescent toute en dentelle dont la traine, discrète, s'étalait tout autour d'elle. Son bouquet composé de fleurs de frangipanier blanches et roses et de fleurs de cerisier impérial – spécialement commandé par Pansy – était, avec une barrette en fleurs de cerisier, les seules couleurs à sa tenue. De son chignon, piqueté de perles, s'échappaient des mèches folles.

- Elle est sublime hein ? demanda une voix.

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel moment Harry s'était rapproché de lui. Le jeune homme souriait doucement, comme un père qui marierait son fils. Et c'était presque le cas. Depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malfoy, Draco et Narcissa étaient sous la tutelle du chef de la maison Black. Et Harry avait hérité de ce titre à la mort de Sirius. Il avait entendu dire que Draco avait été obligé de demander à Harry l'autorisation de se marier. Il rigola doucement.

Draco, en totale opposition avec la future mariée, était vêtu tout de noir. Il portait un pantalon qui lui allait comme une seconde peau et une chemise ébène sous une veste toute aussi noire. A sa boutonnière était accrochée une fleur de cerisier tirée du bouquet de Daphné. Sa légère cape noire brodée d'argent – qui lui arrivait à peine aux genoux – flottait doucement avec la brise. Un sourire de pure satisfaction trônait sur son visage tandis qu'il observait Daphné. Théodore, qui avait accepté d'être son témoin, se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille tout en tirant sur la manche de sa veste et ils ricanèrent. La future mariée s'arrêta mi-chemin et son père s'éclipsa pour laisser la place à Mrs Malfoy qui l'accompagna alors jusqu'à son fils.

Teddy Lupin suivait juste après, fier dans son costume tout blanc, les cheveux verts et le sourire éclatants. Il portait une petite cage où piaillaient deux oiseaux en cristal, chacun portant une bague accrochée à la patte. Daphné fut laissée aux mains de Draco et ils se tournèrent vers l'officiant, entourés de leurs témoins. Le discours ne fut pas long, juste le temps d'assurer les vœux, d'assurer l'autorisation des deux chefs de famille et l'officiant – un mage réputé pour le nombre d'unions durables qu'il avait célébré – demanda les alliances. Le jeune Lupin sauta sur ses deux pieds et ouvrit la cage. Comme il l'avait longuement répété avec sa grand-mère, il laissa les oiseaux se poser sur ses mains et les leva bien haut. D'un geste de baguette Andromeda lança un sort et les volatiles de verre s'élevèrent tout en entonnant un ancien chant d'union, répété par la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée.

Les oiseaux se posèrent sur les mains tendues de Draco et Daphné avant d'exploser en milliers d'étincelles, laissant les alliances dans les mains fébriles d'émotions, alors que la mélodie vivait ses dernières notes. Mrs Malfoy lâcha une larme qui disparut bien vite dans un mouchoir brodée et Mrs Tonks sourit, fière du sort qu'elle avait mis des mois à maîtriser. Charlie sourit doucement. Pour sûr, c'était une parfaite cérémonie. A ce moment, le soleil perça d'entre les arbres et un rayon se dirigea droit sur les jeunes mariés. La robe de Daphné étincela, faisant plisser les yeux de l'assemblée. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin avant d'échanger un baiser passionné avec Draco. L'assemblée se mit alors à applaudir tandis qu'une pluie de pétales de roses blanches tombait sur elle.

oOo

Harry attrapa la main de Charlie et, malgré ses protestations, le traina sur la piste de danse. La fête battait son plein dans le jardin de Tearmann's Manor. De belles tentes blanches et argent avaient été installées au-dessus des parterres de rose et les invités se mouvaient au milieu du jardin sans craindre une éventuelle averse. La piste de danse, installée dans la tente du milieu avait été décorée avec des guirlandes de fleurs de cerisier et de discrètes flammes enfermées dans des boules de verre. La musique, jouée par un groupe français s'élevait doucement depuis l'estrade.

Charlie sourit doucement à Harry et se laissa aller. La main de son partenaire était sagement posée sur son épaule. Depuis la dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas reparlé du serment qu'il avait fait. Mais le roux savait que son ami n'allait pas baisser les bras. Qu'il allait continuer à chercher un moyen de détourner son serment. Même s'ils n'en avaient plus parlé, Harry avait des gestes assez tendres à son égard. Et plus il y repensait, plus il était persuadé que le jeune homme ressentait effectivement plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, notant également la légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Harry Potter, survivant… Qui était-il vraiment ?

Il sentit les doigts du Survivant commencer à tracer de légères arabesques sur son épaule tandis qu'il le faisait tourner. Il frissonna doucement, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ne pourrait pas l'aimer, pas tant que son serment serait viable et Harry le savait. Alors que cherchait-il ? Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Ron qui faisait danser sa fiancée. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion et Hermione avait visiblement le dernier mot. L'ancien dresseur de dragon sourit faiblement à Harry qui semblait réclamer son attention. Il était gêné par ces sentiments que le brun ressentait à son égard. Il se sentait perdu. Comment lui dire simplement qu'entre eux c'était impossible ? Il lui dirait, mais pas ce soir. Charlie détourna le regard, comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les bons mots il ferait l'autruche. Ses pensées repartirent immédiatement vers sa famille. Depuis les fêtes de Yule, Ron semblait être en froid avec lui. Il comprenait bien que ses sentiments envers Bill pouvaient déranger, cependant il ne comprenait pas comment Ron, parmi tous ses frères, celui avec lequel il avait été le plus proche, puisse l'abandonner ainsi.

- Arrêtes de penser aux choses qui te font mal, murmura Harry à son oreille avant de se décoller doucement de lui au fur et à mesure où la musique s'arrêtait.

Charlie lui fit un sourire d'excuse et s'en alla au bar prendre un verre de punch. Il en servit un à Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée et la regarda partir, le laissant avec un Ron embarrassé. Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait comme une tension. Ron n'allait pas faire le premiers pas, et lui, il ne savait que dire. De simples salutation pour commencer, mais ça les mènerait où ? Il n'avait pas envie de voir cet air de dégoût sur son visage. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça. Et Ron savait frapper où ça faisait mal. Ron quant à lui semblait en pleine introspection. On pouvait lire ses pensées sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que l'aîné ne propose un verre de punch.

- Ecoute Charlie, commença Ron au grand étonnement de son aîné. J'ai parlé avec 'Mione et… enfin je suis désolé pour t'avoir si mal traité la dernière fois…  
- Je comprends, souffla Charlie.  
- Ce qui se passe, je ne suis pas d'accord avec. Tu le sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et je n'ai aucune envie de comprendre. Mais… tu me manques…

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Charlie attrapa Ron et le serra contre lui. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Harry se lancèrent un regard complice, suivit d'un immense sourire.

oOo

Il pouvait encore entendre la musique dans son dos. La lune brillait déjà dans le ciel, il pouvait le sentir. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux au moment même où Harry s'arrêtait près de lui.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Je vais bien merci, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, répondit Charlie.  
- Je comprends, assura Harry. Dis Charlie, reprit-il en hésitant.  
- Oui ?  
- Si tu avais quelque chose d'important, que tu voudrais cacher à tout prix. Quelque chose que tu ne dirais à personne sauf si tu y était obligé. Tu ferais quoi ?  
- Et bien j'écrirais ça et je le mettrai en lieu sûr.  
- D'accord, soupira Harry. Ah oui, Draco m'a demandé des congés pour sa lune de miel et on était censé partir pour une mission au Népal. Puisque tu ne fais rien pour le moment ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?  
- Au Népal ? s'étonna le plus âgé. Tes missions ne sont pas censées être secrètes ?  
- Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas n'importe qui, murmura Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu comptes assez pour moi pour avoir le droit de nous accompagner et tu es un sorcier compétant…

Charlie se demanda un instant comment il devait prendre ces compliments. Sans vraiment le vouloir ses joues se colorèrent.

- Je veux bien alors, finit-il par acquiescer.  
- Parfait, nous devons aller étudier un ancien artefact. Selon nos premières sources il s'agirait d'une statuette possédée par l'esprit d'une prêtresse hindoue. Elle se déplacerait et parlerait à certaines conditions.  
- Quelles conditions ? demanda Charlie curieux.  
- Selon les témoignages et nos premières recherches, il faudrait que celui qui se présente devant elle ait frayé avec la magie noire, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard perçant. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il sur une note plus joyeuse, nous partirons dans une semaine. En attendant, le gâteau va être coupé, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

Alors que Charlie se retournait pour partir, Harry attrapa sa main et une légère décharge les fit frissonner. Le roux leva les yeux et tomba dans un regard vert teinté de désir. Il n'y avait plus d'illusions à se faire. Il rougit doucement.

- Harry je…  
- Non Charlie, le coupa Harry. Ne parle pas… juste... reste avec moi encore un peu… J'aimerais… te revoir sourire…  
- Ecoute Harry, avec ce serment je n'ai rien à t'offrir et…  
- Arrête, toute magie à un prix et il existe un contre sort à presque tout ! attaqua Harry.  
- Pas au Serment des Roses ! C'est définitif Harry, je… je suis désolé, soupira Charlie en essayant de dégager sa main.  
- S'il n'y avait pas ce serment j'aurais des chances ? demanda alors le Survivant, une flamme nouvelle dans le regard.

Harry relâcha sa main et Charlie fit un pas vers les tentes.

- Peut-être, répondit-il en retournant à la fête sans remarquer le sourire victorieux du brun.

A peine avait-il mit les pieds dans la tente de restauration qu'un groupe d'Aurors faisait leur apparition en tenue de travail. Un étrange silence se propagea alors que la foule se massait autour des agents qui avaient la baguette en joue. Draco se fit un chemin et se plaça devant eux.

- Je peux savoir à quoi est due cette intrusion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Harry arriva à cet instant accompagné de son elfe qui se répandait en excuses.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? gronda-t-il, outré que les agents du ministère aient mit pied chez lui.  
- Nous avons été avertis d'une attaque envers vous et vos invités, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef de l'escouade.  
- Avons-nous l'air d'être attaqués ? Le Ministère et ses représentants ne sont pas les bienvenus sur cette propriété !

Alors qu'Harry élevait la voix contre le chef des Aurors, l'un d'eux fixa Charlie avant d'en référer à son partenaire. Le roux les regarda, sentant venir les soucis. Evidemment la seconde d'après trois Aurors se rapprochaient de lui.

- Charlie Weasley. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant le Magenmagot. Vous avez le droit de consulter un défenseur et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser les mains sur lui qu'il fut arrêté par un mur invisible. Charlie les regarda effaré tandis que Théodore et Hermione se tenaient à ses côtés, baguettes tendues.

- Pourquoi cette arrestation ? demanda alors Pansy, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Cet homme est interdit de séjour sur le territoire anglais, mademoiselle, il doit être emmené au Ministère !  
- Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! clama Ron en venant se joindre au petit groupe, baguette en joue.

L'altercation avait attiré quelques autres invités et submergés par le nombre les Aurors demandèrent du renfort. Daphné s'avança alors, royale dans sa robe de mariée.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit ici, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Et de quel droit ? railla l'un des Aurors prêt à arrêter ces mangemorts en herbe.  
- Traité 89-652-F alinéa 6, commença Draco. Le Ministère de la Magie Anglais a affranchit le Manoir Tearmann ainsi que ses dépendances de sa juridiction, le faisant tomber sous le coup de la Magie Magistrae.  
- De plus, selon le même traité alinéa 7, renchérit Hermione, le Ministère de la Magie s'est engagé à considérer Tearmann's Land comme une enclave et tous ses ressortissants comme sous la tutelle d'Harry.

Les Aurors les regardèrent les yeux ronds. Pansy se fit une joie de les renseigner.

- Charlie est un ressortissant de Tearmann's Land, messieurs. Vous êtes en train de violer le traité, susurra-t-elle avec une voix mauvaise.  
- Dehors ! cria alors Harry qui avait perdu patience. Dehors avant que je ne vous chasse moi-même !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les festivités reprirent doucement, chacun parvenant à oublier cet incident – surtout grâce à Mrs Malfoy et Mrs Greengrass.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la fête Daphné, s'excusa Charlie.  
- Mais non, le reprit cette dernière. Rien n'a été gâché ne t'en fait pas. C'est toujours le plus beau jour de ma vie et ça fait du bien d'être entouré d'amis.

Charlie hocha doucement la tête et regarda Draco récupérer son épouse. Harry avait disparu juste après les Aurors et Ron se tenait près de lui comme s'il s'était mis en tête de le protéger.

- Charlie, je… je suis vraiment désolé tu sais, dit Ron d'une voix faible.  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Ron.  
- N'empêche qu'heureusement que Harry était là. Il nous sauve toujours…

L'homme ne put que hocher la tête. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, lui et ce traité dont il n'avait entendu parler que ce soir, il serait surement dans les cachots du Ministère. Pourquoi était-il interdit de séjour ? Sa famille serait allée jusque-là juste pour lui pourrir la vie ? Qui ? Qui avait osé faire ça ?

- Calme-toi, lui conseilla Ron. On saura ce qui se passe quand Harry reviendra.  
- Je m'étonne du fait que tu donnes de bons conseils Ron, biaisa Charlie avec un immense sourire.  
- J'ai grandi ! se plaignit Ron en lui tirant la langue.  
- Je constate, gloussa Charlie.

Harry revint deux heures plus tard encore plus énervé qu'à son départ. Heureusement que la plupart des invités étaient partis car il laissa exploser sa magie tout en insultant le Ministère de la Magie. Hermione fut la seule à arriver à le calmer. Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon et Harry les regarda un à un. Ses amis, sa famille. Il y avait Draco et Daphné, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Hermione, Ron et Charlie. Il soupira doucement.

- Il y avait effectivement un obscur ordre d'arrestation à ton égard Charlie, mais je suis allé voir Kings'. Il n'a jamais autorisé ça et a révoqué l'ordre. Je ne comprends pas qui pourrait faire ça.  
- Percy, avança Ron en haussant les épaules. Il est le sous-secrétaire de Kings' il peut signer les petits ordres comme ceux-ci.  
- Mais il ne peut pas avoir fait ça seul Ron, répliqua sa fiancée.  
- Alors Bill a dû lui demander, répliqua Charlie avec une flamme dangereuse dans le regard.  
- Surement, répondit Harry. Mais maintenant tout ça est passé. Draco, Daphné, je vous souhaite une bonne lune de miel. Le voyage est maintenu cependant.

Ils discutèrent un instant des modalités alors que Ron et les jeunes mariés étaient partis. Charlie monta dans ses appartements après avoir aidé Harry à ranger le jardin. Avec la présence de Ron à Tearmann's Manor, il pouvait être sûr que la famille saurait où Harry habite. Il avait dû le prévoir. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes à cause de lui.

oOo

Charlie débarqua dans le salon par la cheminée. Il épousseta sa robe avant de réceptionner Georges qui l'enlaça violemment. Il rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet. Il l'attendit un instant et ils sortirent dans le Londres moldu pour déjeuner. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Georges avait fait plusieurs excursions dans le monde moldu. Ils s'installèrent dans un restaurant que le cadet avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

- Alors, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.  
- Eh bien, on peut dire que tout va bien, répondit Charlie. Harry a accepté de m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose à faire.  
- Tu n'as plus ton travail à la réserve ? s'étonna Georges.  
- Non, j'ai donné ma démission, avoua l'homme.  
- Mais je croyais que tu adorais les dragons ?  
- Je les aime, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. C'est... C'est compliqué…  
- Je vois. Ah, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu du grabuge chez Harry lors du mariage de Malfoy. Ron n'a pas expliqué mais j'ai entendu Percy et...  
- Ne t'en fait pas Georges, tout va bien, c'est arrangé aussi.

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, Charlie retrouvant ainsi l'amitié et la fraternité qu'il avait avec son jeune frère. Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi, après que Georges lui ai fait visiter la boutique et lui ai exposé ses nouvelles créations.

Quand il rentra à la maison, il surprit sa petite sœur en train d'agresser verbalement Harry en lui reprochant de ne jamais lui avoir demandé de l'épouser alors que Ron et Hermione étaient fiancés. Elle lui hurlait au visage qu'elle attendait sa demande depuis bientôt trop longtemps et elle menaçait de le quitter s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Ce à quoi Harry lui répondit que dans la mesure où il était gay il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Tout en grimpant l'escalier il entendit Ginny crier et insulter Harry, ce dernier élever la voix, puis les cris étouffés de sa petite sœur à l'extérieur, preuve que le Survivant avait demandé à son elfe de maison de se débarrasser de la furie. Il se jeta dans un fauteuil et sourit tendrement en fermant les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une présence dans la pièce et garda les yeux clos. Il sentit Harry s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ça, dit-il d'une voix contrite.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry…  
- Charlie, je... je voudrais te demander quelque chose…  
- Hum ? rétorqua le roux en ouvrant les yeux.  
- Putain je sais pas par où commencer…

Harry se leva et fit les cent pas devant lui. Il le laissa faire, le sourcil relevé. Soudain Harry s'assit sur lui et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, ses lèvres furent capturées dans un baiser. Profitant de son élan de protestation, Harry glissa sa langue à la recherche de la sienne et aussi vite, recula la tête. Charlie le regarda hébété.

- Je t'aime Charlie, souffla le jeune brun. Depuis si longtemps…  
- Harry je…  
- Tais-toi laisse-moi parler. Tu vois Charlie, le professeur Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que l'amour était plus fort que tout. Et moi je t'offre mon cœur. J'ai envie de te rendre heureux. Alors tu comprends que je vais tout faire pour révoquer ce serment, pour que tu sois libre. Même si après ça tu devais me quitter, murmura le Survivant, tout contre ses lèvres.

Le laissant à son choc primaire dû à cette déclaration directe, Harry s'en alla sans un regard. Charlie à ce moment constata que les battements de son cœur semblaient s'être accélérés. Une larme menaça de s'en aller. Puis deux. Et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il pleurait. Il essuya ses yeux, sans pour autant arriver à empêcher le flot de larmes. Qu'avait-il fait pour que le jeune homme ressente tout ça envers lui ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

.

.

* * *

A dans … 3-4 semaines pour la suite et fin (j'ai des exams en chemin) !

**Edellith**


	2. Le Serment des Roses

**Disclamer** : Je n'ai aucuns droits sur les personnages de cette histoire, ni les lieux évoqués dans le canon, ni les sorts et blablabla. Néanmoins j'ai le plaisir, le droit et le bonheur de poser un droit d'appartenance sur tout personnage secondaire de cette fic ! Cherchez pas, mon nom est tatoué au fer rouge sur leurs fesse gauche !  
Le népalais présent dans ce chapitre doit être crédité aux bons soins de Google Traduction (qui ne m'appartient pas non plus nldr). Nous connaissons tous les capacités de traduction de cet outil, alors je vous prierais (si jamais vous parlez népalais) de ne pas m'attaquer à coups de torches parce que moi, franchement j'y connais rien.  
La cérémonie Hindouiste est tirée d'une vraie cérémonie selon le père d'une amie qui a décidé de se convertir récemment. Je ne fais que suivre la démarche, si ça vous froisse, je m'excuse platement.

**Raiting** : T

**Blabla** : Ceci est la 2e et dernière partie de cette histoire ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu la terminer (enfin !) Je remercie MlleLucifer, super beta 2e du nom, qui a bien accepté de mettre de côté le premier texte que je lui ai envoyé pour corriger celui-ci.  
Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre II : Le Serment des Roses**

* * *

Charlie regarda autour de lui avec grand intérêt. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, ils arrivaient tous par portoloin international. Il devait être près de 21h à Katmandou. Une femme s'avança vers eux. Elle portait un sari rose sur lequel étaient brodées de délicates fleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Abhivādana , dit-elle en s'inclinant, les mains jointes. Kāṭhamāḍauṁ jādu'ī antarrāṣṭriya ṭarminala svāgata cha. Tapā'īṁ malā'ī garnuhōs pālana hunēcha bhanē.

D'un geste de la main elle les invita à la suivre. Toute l'équipe se mit en branle par automatisme et elle les conduisit dans un petit bureau où deux hommes entrèrent. Le premier, avec un léger embonpoint, portait un costume gris et une moustache impressionnante. Le second portait un pantalon kaki avec une solide paire de bottes et une chemise beige. Il leur sourit doucement.

- Bonjour, je suis Gagan, dit le premier. Je représente le Rahasya Vibhāgakō, votre équivalence pour le département des mystères je crois. Et voici Bishal, votre guide.  
- Enchanté, lui répondit Harry. Je suis Harry Potter de _Black Recherche et Développement_, et voici mon équipe, Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott…

Charlie arrêta d'écouter à cet instant pour se concentrer sur les lieux. La pièce était richement décorée. De larges tapisseries recouvraient les murs et le sol. Il frissonna doucement en sentant le vent frais passer dans la pièce. Les lieux étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Il se dit que ça devrait être dû au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il venait au Népal. Il se retourna vers le groupe et s'approcha.

- Nous allons partir demain vers 13h, en attendant je nous ai réservé deux chambres dans un petit hôtel, dit Harry.  
- Ici la magie n'est pas exactement pareille que la nôtre, répliqua Hermione. Alors j'espère que vous êtes bons pour une bonne marche. Selon le guide, le village se trouve en hauteur et il est protégé par une sorte de _fidelitas_ que j'étudierai sur place.

Le guide les conduisit jusqu'à un petit hôtel non loin du ministère, dans la rue marchande magique. Là ils prirent leurs chambres. Elles n'étaient pas grandes et contenaient tout juste trois lits, mais ils étaient fatigués. Le voyage par portoloin ne se faisait pas d'un coup et le temps passé entre deux destinations drainait légèrement la magie. Alors que Charlie allait s'écrouler sur son lit, Blaise les métamorphosa vite en un immense lit et se jeta dessus en lui lançant un sourire. Le roux éclata de rire et se laissa tomber lui aussi. Harry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Charlie fut le dernier à se réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata la présence d'Harry à la califourchon sur ses hanches. La seule raison pour la quelle il ne rougit pas fut le fait qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller.

- Hum… bonjour ? hésita le roux.  
- Salut, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
- Que fais-tu là ?  
- Rien de précis, reprit le brun. Ça te dirait d'aller déjeuner avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque innocente.  
- Eh bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, reprit Charlie.

Harry sembla sur le point de parler mais il se ravisa. Il se leva et sourit en l'invitant à se préparer. Ensuite, tandis qu'il partait à la douche, Charlie le vit du coin de l'œil, ouvrir un grimoire d'aspect assez ancien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude d'Harry. Il avait bien conscience des sentiments du brun – surtout après sa déclaration – mais Harry savait qu'il ne voyait que Bill. Et Charlie ne voulait pas faire souffrir son ami. Il soupira en entrant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

oOo

Harry soupira doucement. Selon les informations qu'il avait couplées aux indices de Draco, seul Charlie serait à même de briser le sort. Et il fallait que ce dernier fasse le premier pas. Pourtant le jeune homme ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'était pas du tout du genre dragueur. Il avait songé un instant à demander des conseils à Théodore mais ce serait cruel de lui demander de l'aide pour en séduire un autre. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le plan de Bill pour faire interdire son frère sur le territoire et qu'il l'avait confronté, Harry était en froid avec la famille Weasley. Il n'y avait plus qu'à Georges et Ron qu'il parlait et sa relation avec Molly, déjà basse après le scandale que lui avait fait Ginny, était encore plus dégradée. Il soupira et ouvrit son grimoire pour se changer les idées et consulta les textes anciens qui avaient été traduits par Daphné. Il y était relaté la légende reliée à la statuette qu'ils allaient devoir examiner.

La statuette représenterait une Apsara, une nymphe, dont le nom restait flou à ses yeux. Elle avait été créée et enchantée par une jeune femme amoureuse. Cependant le sort utilisé et la cérémonie avaient été mal exécutés, transformant la statuette en relique de magie noire. Celle-ci tua sa créatrice puis alla accomplir la vengeance dont elle avait été mandatée, éradiquant une famille entière de sang-purs avant de s'endormir à jamais.

Harry soupira doucement et regarda Charlie sortir de la salle de bain. Son cœur manqua un battement et il détourna le regard. Il ferma le grimoire et se leva. Composant son air le plus jovial, il attrapa la main de Charlie et le traîna au restaurant de l'hôtel.

oOo

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient en pleine jungle népalaise. L'air était humide, leurs chemises collaient à leurs peaux. Charlie grogna d'inconfort et s'assit sur la pierre qu'il venait de métamorphoser en chaise. Il regarda Hermione et Blaise qui s'étiraient doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Théodore était dans le même état que lui, avachi sur un fauteuil. Millicent s'assit à même le sol sur un tapis et soupira. Leur guide était plus en avant, assis sur une branche au sommet d'un arbre avec Harry. Ils semblaient partis pour une bonne discussion.

- J'ai mal au cul, soupira Théo.  
- Je sens plus mes jambes moi, répliqua Charlie.  
- Petites natures ! railla Pansy qui était appuyée contre un arbre.  
- Sérieux Pans' t'es aussi crevée que nous, marmonna Millicent.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils reprenaient leur route. Bishal avait assuré qu'ils avaient fait le plus gros du chemin, mais la partie qu'ils allaient affronter était plus ardue et pentue. Au moment où ils croyaient qu'ils allaient mourir de fatigue, la palissade d'un village se matérialisa devant leurs yeux. Elle était faite de simples branches de bambou mises les unes près des autres. Bishal les conduisit à l'entrée où ils assistèrent à une étrange cérémonie.

Tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil vibraient encore, les villageois étaient assis en cercles concentriques autour de trois femmes et un homme. Ceux-ci étaient en cercle, leurs mains en contact direct, paumes contre paumes, en respectant l'ordre qui semblait établi : une main au-dessous, une main au-dessus. Il était clair qu'ils étaient les aînés de la communauté. Ils étaient assis à l'exact milieu du village et psalmodiaient autour d'un brasero en cuivre qui semblait être gravé de quelconques images. Des divinités selon les chuchotements d'Hermione. La femme qui leur faisait face avait les yeux fermés et répétait une sorte de mantra.

- _Om Bhur Bhuva Suvah, Tat Savitur Varenyam, Bhargo Devasya Dheemahi, Dhiyo yonah prachodayat_, disait-elle en se penchant pour jeter une poignée de graines dans le brasero.

Les flammes se colorèrent en vert forêt.

- _Om Bhur Bhuva Suvah, Tat Savitur Varenyam, Bhargo Devasya Dheemahi, Dhiyo yonah prachodayat_, reprit celle qui était à sa droite en se penchant pour jeter un fruit.

Les flammes prirent une teinte violacée assez inquiétante alors que le feu émettait un sifflement.

- _Om Bhur Bhuva Suvah, Tat Savitur Varenyam, Bhargo Devasya Dheemahi, Dhiyo yonah prachodayat_, répéta l'homme d'une voix assurée en jetant un autre fruit dans le brasero, penché contre les flammes.

Les flammes devinrent bleues et grandirent soudainement.

- _Om Bhur Bhuva Suvah, Tat Savitur Varenyam, Bhargo Devasya Dheemahi, Dhiyo yonah prachodayat _! clama la dernière femme en jetant elle aussi une poignée de graines en se rapprochant du feu.

Et le village entier, mains jointes comme les officiants, se mirent à reprendre le mantra, en se penchant au moment exact où les aînés jetaient des fruits ou des graines au brasero. Cela dura près de dix minutes. Le mantra sembla avoir été répété quelques bonnes dizaines de fois, personne ne s'était soucié de compter. Au moment où le dernier rayon de soleil disparaissait par-delà la montagne, une vague d'énergie déferla depuis le centre du village, s'arrêtant à l'exacte limite, juste un pas derrière le groupe.

Un silence étrange régna quelques instants avant que le brasero n'explose en une gerbe de flammes. Les aînés se relevèrent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis le premier cercle, et le second, le troisième et enfin le quatrième. Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers eux et fit quelques pas en leur direction. Les femmes se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans les maisons, tandis que les hommes allumaient des feux avec les flammes du brasero, sans s'occuper de leur présence.

- Abhivādana, dit le vieux sorcier en s'inclinant légèrement, les mains jointes. Bishal, mērō mitra, hāmrō gā'um̐mā tapā'īṁ sātha dinē yī vidēśīharū hun? Tapā'īṁ ullēkha gardai chan? ? Rajouta-t-il avec un regard en biais pour le groupe.  
- Namastē hajurabubā , répondit le guide. Hō bhanēra hō. Ma Harry Potter ra āphnō vartamāna ṭīma sam'māna cha. , continua-t-il.

Harry, ayant entendu son nom, se rapprocha d'eux.

- Monsieur Harry, je vous présente Tsering, le chef du village, dit Bishal.  
- Tapā'īṁ milana kr̥pā , répondit Harry dans un népalais hésitant.

Le chef haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire édenté.

- Vous parlez népalais? demanda Bishal intrigué.  
- Pas du tout répondit Harry, juste quelques bases, reprit-il en se retournant vers Hermione. Le sort est-il prêt ?  
- Presque Harry, juste une rune ou deux je pense, répondit-elle.  
- Yō anauṭhō yuvatīlē kē gardai hunuhuncha? demanda le chef intrigué.  
- Que fait-elle ? traduisit le guide.  
- Un sort de traduction instantanée de sa composition qui pourrait nous permettre pendant 24 heures de discuter librement avec les habitants, répondit Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fut touché par un sort d'un joli rose fuchsia.

- Merci d'avoir fait appel à nous, dit Harry au Chef.  
- Oh ! Je vois ce que la demoiselle a fait, répondit son vis-à-vis. Merci à vous d'être venus. Nous aimerions partager notre dîner de cérémonie avec vous.  
- Ce sera avec plaisir, assura Harry.  
- Cependant vous ne pouvez pas y aller ainsi, répliqua le chef en tapant dans ses mains. Ces jeunes gens vont vous préparer et vous purifier.

Le groupe suivit deux jeune hommes et furent conduits à un grand bassin.

- Vous devez vous purifier en entrant dans les eaux, dit l'un d'entre eux tandis que l'autre jetait des pétales de roses et quelques herbes dans le bassin avant de lancer des sorts en sanskrit d'une baguette rouge vif.

Légèrement intimidé, Charlie suivit le mouvement et ôta son tee-shirt. D'un œil intéressé il observa Harry faire de même. Celui-ci avait un torse finement musclé. Il suivit doucement une ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril et se perdait dans une toison plus fournie juste sous son boxer. Il déglutit et tenta vainement de détourner le regard tandis qu'Harry lui donnait son dos et se penchait pour ramasser une feuille qu'il avait laissé tomber. Sa gorge s'assécha en regardant le fessier plus qu'appétissant du Survivant. Il ne pouvais pas le nier, Harry avait un beau corps, bien dessiné, presque aussi beau que celui de Bill au même âge.

- Attention Charlie, murmura Blaise avec un sourire pervers. Tu commences à réagir.

Le roux sursauta brutalement et alla immédiatement s'immerger jusqu'au cou tout en marmonnant sous les rires du noir, tandis que Théodore lui jetait un regard indéchiffrable. Pour son plus grand malheur, Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Ça va Charlie ?  
- Hum, hum, lui répondit-il.  
- Tu sais, murmura le brun comme un secret. J'aime quand ton regard se perd sur mon corps et me brûle de plaisir.

Charlie rougit d'un coup et regarda Harry dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque raison pour un tel revirement de situation.

- Tu peux toucher aussi si tu veux, susurra-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave, en attrapant sa main et en la posant sur son ventre qui avait étrangement la même forme que celui de Bill.  
- Charlie ? _Charlie_ !

Le roux reprit pied avec la réalité. Harry le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Je t'ai demandé si ça allait, tu n'as pas répondu… Tu vas bien hein ? demanda le brun.  
- Oui, ne… ne t'en fait pas…

_Une putain d'hallucination. C'était juste une putain d'hallucination Charlie, calme-toi, _pensa le roux en imposant un rythme plus calme à son cœur. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir le même timbre vocal que Bill. C'était impossible et de plus, il ne lui ferait pas ce genre de blague malsaine. Une heure et de nouveaux vêtements plus tard, ils rejoignirent les filles et furent invités à la « table » du chef. En guise de table, une large planche de bois tenue en équilibre par quatre larges pieds en forme d'éléphants. Le sol était couvert de nombreux tapis et il y avait de gros coussins en guise de sièges.

- Prenez place chers invités, dit Tsering. Et enchantez-vous avec nous du spectacle de nos devadāsī– des danseuses vouées aux divinités – en savourant notre modeste nourriture !

Des jeunes garçons apparurent à leurs côtés et posèrent sur la table des plateaux de fruits enrobés de miel, du riz, des bols de légumes en sauce, du curry de légumes et des pichets contenants du thé au lait de yak, du yoghourt et de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, sur une petite estrade, trois musiciens commencèrent à jouer. Deux jeunes filles d'environ quatorze ans arrivèrent vêtues de pantalons bouffants et de brassières et commencèrent à danser en rythme.

oOo

Charlie s'affala doucement sur le lit qu'il venait de métamorphoser. La fête avait été magnifique et la nourriture – bien que manquant de viande à son goût – avait été délicieuse. Il ferma doucement les yeux et poussa un soupir de contentement. Non loin, Blaise se mit à glousser nerveusement, puis Harry entra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber près de lui.

- Je suis complètement crevé, marmonna le survivant en s'endormant.

Charlie regarda avec stupéfaction Harry endormi sans autre forme de procès sur son lit.

- Blaise, tu veux pas changer de place avec moi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu rigoles ? Harry est bien là où il est et moi aussi, grogna l'autre en s'endormant.

Le roux soupira et ferma les yeux. De toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire alors autant dormir. Parce que lui aussi était crevé. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le faucher et il se laissa aller avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il fut réveillé au milieu d'un rêve animé avec Bill, par un courant d'air. Harry n'était plus à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et constata que Blaise était encore dans son lit, ronflant doucement. Il se redressa durement. Que se passait-il ? Où avait bien pu passer Harry au milieu de la nuit ? Il mit un pied sur le sol et sortit de la maisonnette qui avait été mise à leur disposition. Charlie entendit comme une conversation chuchotée et des bruits de pleurs. Il contourna la maison. Pourtant il n'y avait personne.

- Arrête de pleurer Harry, entendit-il. Tu fais de ton mieux, c'est à lui de faire le prochain pas. Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour ça…

Se plaquant contre le mur de terre, Charlie se rendit compte que Théodore et Harry étaient assis sur une branche de l'arbre qui était accolé au mur ouest.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, répondit Harry entre deux sanglots. J'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse ce sera inutile…  
- Harry Potter qui va laisser tomber ? Tu te fous de moi hein ? Attends que je raconte ça à Draco il va te tabasser !  
- Arrête, grogna Harry entre deux gloussements nerveux.  
- Écoute, éloigne-toi un peu de lui. C'est à Charlie de se rendre compte de ce qu'il perd hum ?  
- Mais… tu ne comprends pas… ce serment… il y croit tellement qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que c'est à lui de le briser ! Jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser avec Bill, reprit-il en soupirant, défaitiste.  
- Dis pas de conneries, t'es jeune, t'es beau, t'es amoureux. Il pourra pas résister bien longtemps !

Le roux se sentit mal d'avoir épié cette conversation. Baissant les yeux, il partit à l'opposé, ne remarquant pas le regard acéré de Théodore sur son dos.

oOo

Harry soupira doucement et se blottit dans les bras de son ex.

- Merci Théo, dit-il.  
- Hum ? Pour quoi ?  
- Pour être resté avec moi, pour m'écouter, pour me soutenir alors que…  
- Shhhh, le coupa Théodore. N'en parlons pas ok ? Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et si pour ça tu dois être avec Charlie, moi ça me va, mentit-il avec ce qu'il espérait être de l'aplomb.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester, mais Théodore le fit taire d'un léger baiser. Il sourit faiblement.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dormir hum ? osa-t-il.  
- Tu en as plus besoin que moi Harry, va te coucher, j'irais plus tard, répondit Théo avec un sourire.  
- Promis ? Demanda Harry  
- Promis, assura l'ex-serpentard.  
- Deal, acquiesça Harry.

Théodore se laissa tomber sur le sol, se rattrapant admirablement et tendit les bras. Avec un rire Harry s'y laissa tomber en s'accrochant à lui. Harry s'en retourna ensuite à son lit, sans remarquer les larmes dans les yeux de Théodore, ni le fait qu'il se dirigeait vers la place centrale du village au lieu de retourner dormir.

oOo

Un cri de terreur les réveilla vers cinq heures du matin. Harry se redressa, baguette tendue, au même titre que Blaise. Charlie arriva en courant à cet instant.

- Venez vite!

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le roux, précédés par l'équipe des filles.

- Mon bébé, hurlait une femme. Elle m'a pris mon bébé ! Vous devez le retrouver !

Après des minutes entières à calmer la femme et à lui soutirer des informations, Pansy vint au rapport.

- La statue est apparue tôt ce matin, dit-elle. Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est pas normal. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une statue qui kidnappe des enfants.  
- Il doit y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ça, marmonna le Survivant. Mais qui ?  
- Et surtout pourquoi ? reprit Théo.  
- Dans cinq minutes dans notre cabane, lâcha Harry. Réunion de crise, et emmène le chef du village avec toi, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

Harry retourna à la maisonnette et fit place nette. Il métamorphosa neuf coussins et regarda Théo lancer les charmes nécessaires. Il lança ensuite deux charmes d'obscurité et conjura des lumières spéciales. Un brouillard opaque régnait à présent dans les lieux, brouillard qui décourageait légèrement qui que ce soit de mentir pendant une très courte période. Au centre, il métamorphosa une table ronde autour de laquelle il déposa les coussins. Millicent arriva à ce moment et déposa des papiers sur la table. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Charlie vinrent s'asseoir. Puis ce fut au tour de Pansy, Blaise et du chef du village. Harry prit lui aussi place et s'éclaircit la gorge. Hermione prit la parole.

- J'ai repéré des traces de magie noire près de la barrière est, dit-elle. Des traces bien trop nettes pour que ce soient celles d'une statue qui agirait par une sorte d'instinct.  
- C'est ce que je pensais, dit Harry. Il y a un humain derrière tout ça. Mais pourquoi ? Que nous cachez vous encore Tsering ? demanda-t-il en fixant le chef.  
- Moi ? Mais rien ! se défendit-il.  
- Mon hypothèse, commença Théodore en s'avançant sur la table. Est que ce village possède une relique. Quelque chose de puissant. D'assez puissant pour dérégler les ondes magiques, ce qui a fait qu'on a été obligé de venir ici à pieds. D'assez puissant pour attiser les convoitises. D'assez puissant pour élever des barrières qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvons franchir à la nuit tombée, dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Millicent.  
- Cette relique est connue de notre mystérieux ennemi, dit-elle. Car il a la possibilité d'affaiblir les barrières. C'est quelqu'un de chez vous qui contrôle cette statuette, dans le but évident de vous faire peur, ou vous faire chanter.  
- Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations disponibles afin de vous aider, reprit Théodore.  
- Et bien sûr, en paiement, nous voulons comme convenu la statuette mais aussi un échantillon de cette relique, dit Harry avec un sourire inquiétant. Après tout, nous n'étions pas ici pour défendre les villageois contre un être humain mais contre une magie défaillante.

Le chef de village frémit et ferma les yeux. Il sembla lutter avec sa conscience. Harry sentit la main de Théodore sur son genou et il le regarda. Ils échangèrent un faible sourire sous le regard acéré de Charlie.

- Nous… avons effectivement reçu des menaces, dit-il d'une voix faible. Nous ne savons pas qui c'est. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un du village, mais il a pu se procurer... une aide dirons-nous.  
- Un de ces pendentifs que vous portez tous, affirma Pansy.  
- Oui, avoua le chef. Ces pendentifs sont… comment expliquer ? Ce ne sont que de simples pendentifs auxquels la Relique insuffle sa magie. Nous sommes censés la protéger. Ce village entier est dédié à la Relique, et nous avons failli. Pour le paiement. Vous aurez la statuette, et… pas un échantillon direct, mais je suppose que le conseil pourra accepter que vous repartiez tous avec des pendentifs.  
- A quoi servent ces pendentifs ? demanda Charlie.  
- Ils permettent à notre magie de grandir, ils agissent comme une sorte de bouclier, mais nous ne savons pas exactement à quoi, répondit le chef.  
- Des amulettes donc, murmura Pansy pour elle-même.

Harry se leva.

- Je comprends votre besoin d'en discuter avec le conseil du village. En attendant le résultat mon équipe et moi allons nous préparer à partir à la chasse, dit-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Nous voulons onze pendentifs.  
- Onze? Pourquoi ? demanda Tsering.  
- Onze, conclut Harry, lui signifiant que la conversation était terminée.

Tsering, Chef du Village, hocha la tête et s'en alla rapidement pour convoquer une réunion du Conseil.

- Tout le monde fait ses paquets. Nous partons avec tout, inutile de laisser quoique ce soit ici, dit Harry une fois seuls.

L'équipe se dispersa et Harry détruisit leur salle de réunion temporaire avec l'aide de Théo. Charlie grogna et sortit du cabanon. Pourquoi maintenant, tout d'un coup, il ne pouvait supporter de les voir si proches ? Il soupira et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du village. La vue sur la vallée était magnifique. Ça lui rappelait un peu la Roumanie. Sa fenêtre avait vue sur le vallon où les dragons aimaient aller voler. Il ferma les yeux et fit le chemin inverse. Après tout, il avait un paquetage à faire.

Il ne sut jamais comment le chef était arrivé à son accord, ni comment Harry avait persuadé les Anciens, mais deux heures après, ils se tenaient tous devant le village, prêts à partir. Bishal leur donna ses dernières recommandations, se plaignant du fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'il les accompagne, et le groupe s'éloigna. Au début, Charlie était devant, à côté d'Hermione. Mais il ne tarda pas à se retrouver en dernière ligne, à écouter Millicent discuter à propos de plantes et de sortilèges. Soudain le groupe s'arrêta. Un aigle royal luminescent s'arrêta sur le bras tendu d'Harry. « Il y a quelque chose devant nous, Mili, j'ai besoin de toi » résonna la voix de Théodore. Puis le patronus disparut et Millicent s'avança pour rejoindre Théo, en éclairage.

- Théo et Milli font une très bonne équipe quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose, dit Pansy juste à ses côtés.  
- Vous faites ça souvent ? demanda le roux.  
- Plus souvent que tu ne le crois, mais ce travail est vraiment génial, répliqua Blaise avec un sourire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, un chaton d'une blancheur éthérée galopa jusqu'au petit groupe qui était assis en rond. « C'est sécurisé mais Théo et moi sommes pris dans une sorte de sort, rien de grave, mais on aurait besoin de ton aide Harry » leur parvient la voix de Millicent. Le groupe se mit debout et se précipita. Il y avait, au centre d'une clairière, une sorte de crevasse naturelle. Harry s'agenouilla devant et regarda.

- Salut beau gosse, lui dit Théodore avec un grand sourire.  
- Hum… comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda le susnommé en se retenant de rigoler.  
- Bête sort d'attraction et cavité à suppression de magie, le renseigna Millicent.

Hermione, les ayant entendus, accrocha une corde au tronc d'un arbre et la leur descendit.

- Merci Hermione, fais-moi penser à t'embrasser plus tard, dit Théo.  
- J'y penserai t'en fait pas, lui répondit Hermione, bonne joueuse.

Après les avoir tiré de là, Harry décida d'établir le campement dans la clairière. Surtout après que Pansy ait ressenti une forte concentration de magie noire grâce à ses sorts de détection. Les tentes furent rapidement montées et un feu fut allumé au centre. Hermione prépara le repas avec Pansy et Millicent, tandis que les hommes se chargeaient de la sécurité du camp. Ils avaient bien essayé de mettre les hommes aux fourneaux, mais la dernière fois que Blaise s'était approché de la cuisine, ils avaient tous failli souffrir d'intoxication alimentaire. Bien qu'Harry était doué en cuisine, il préférait s'occuper de lancer les sorts de protection autour du camp. Deux heures après le dîner, Pansy s'arrêta brutalement, le regard rivé vers l'obscurité. Deux heures après le dîner, Pansy s'arrêta brutalement, le regard rivé vers l'obscurité.

- Pans ' ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Elle arrive, murmura la jeune fille.  
- Qui ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.  
- La petite prêtresse, répondit la brune avec un énorme sourire.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement, une jeune fille habillée d'un haut à manches longues et larges blanc et rouge, et d'un pantalon rouge, chaussées de sandales en bois se jeta dans les bras d'une Pansy qui la rattrapa avec un sourire.

- Betsushikime ! dit une voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Betsuchikime attendez-moi !

Un renard blanc s'arrêta aux pieds de Pansy et inclina la tête.

- Dame Pansy, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. Seigneur Harry, dit-il en saluant le Survivant qui lui rendit son salut.  
- Nogistune, prêtresse, dit Harry avant de faire les présentations.

Harry et Pansy les avaient rencontrés lors de leur première mission dans la ville de Kanagawa au Japon. Pansy avait été gravement blessée par une lance et ils s'étaient retrouvés à errer dans la campagne japonaise, séparés de leur groupe. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un temple shintoïste et la betsushikime, prêtresse guerrière, les avait accueilli et avait ordonné qu'on la soigne, sans jamais dévoiler son prénom. Ils étaient restés une semaine, le temps que Pansy guérisse.

- Prêtresse, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Pansy au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille prit soin de lisser son pantalon, puis ses courts cheveux noirs avant de répondre, les yeux rivés vers les flammes.

- La Haute Prêtresse m'a envoyé ici pour accompagner une nouvelle miko, une prêtresse gardienne de sanctuaire, dans la communauté japonaise du Népal, dans la communauté japonaise du Népal, tout près de la frontière. Je devais l'aider à faire les premiers honneurs et la présenter à la déesse. C'est ensuite que j'ai senti des vagues de magie sombre. C'est mon devoir sacré en tant que betsushikime, d'éradiquer les forces sombres. D'autant plus qu'elles menacent ma communauté. Je vous ai simplement trouvé sur la route, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Avec l'aide de Nogistune bien sûr.

Le renard ouvrit un œil paresseux, rabattit sa queue contre son flanc et referma les yeux, détournant à nouveau son attention de la conversation.

- Si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez été engagés, je tiens à vous aider, affirma la japonaise. Qu'est-ce que nous chassons ?

Harry rigola doucement et ce fut Hermione qui, charmée par la joie de la prêtresse, lui expliqua les raisons de leur présence. Ceci fait, Hermione installa les barrières pour la nuit tandis que la prêtresse attrapait le bras d'Harry.

- Harry, le roux, tu sais qu'il a un sort sur le cœur ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui betsushikime, répondit-il. Nous sommes tous au courant dans le camp.  
- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer la nature de ce sort. L'aura que je ressens hésite entre le noir et le bleu. C'est sombre mais en même temps c'est une promesse de lumière. C'est quoi ? insista-t-elle.  
- Un Serment des Roses, répondit Harry l'air contrit.

La japonaise sursauta et darda son regard sur Charlie avant de hocher la tête. Elle laissa-là son ami et s'arrêta en face du roux.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accepter dans ta tente cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle les mains jointes, légèrement penchée en avant.  
- Mais... tu es une fille, répliqua Charlie.  
- Je me sentirai plus en sécurité, mentit la jeune fille avec plus mon garde empêchera quoique ce soit de ce produire, assura-t-elle en caressant la fourrure du renard qui venait se lover sur ses jambes tel un chat en manque d'attention.

Charlie regarda Pansy, confus. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et entra dans sa tente. Charlie mena la jeune fille et conjura un paravent pour lui garantir de l'intimité. Il se coucha sur son matelas et ferma les yeux.

- Charlie ? lui parvint la voix de sa colocataire d'une nuit.  
- Oui prêtresse ?  
- Tu as travaillé avec les dragons non ?  
- Oui, comment le savez-vous ?  
- Tutoies-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Tu possèdes encore des traces de magie draconique.  
- De la magie draconique ? s'étonna Charlie en se redressant et en ouvrant les yeux.

La prêtresse se trouvait assise sur son matelas, le paravent supprimé. Le renard grimpa sur le lit et s'assit tout en le regardant.

- Les dragons sont des êtres de magie, répondit l'animal. Tout comme moi. Les dragons parlent, ils ont une société.  
- Je n'ai jamais… murmura Charlie, fasciné.  
- Rares sont les humains à le savoir. Ils évitent généralement qu'on le découvre. Ils possèdent aussi leur propre langage inaudible par vos oreilles humaines.  
- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, gloussa le roux.

Il se calma et quand il croisa le regard de la japonaise, il eut l'impression qu'elle voyait au fond de son âme. Il rougit, mais il n'arriva ni à détourner le regard, ni à fermer les yeux. Il ignora combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais ce fut la prêtresse qui coupa le contact. Charlie reprit son souffle comme s'il l'avait retenu pendant des heures.

- Charlie ?

Il leva le regard vers la jeune fille, une question au fond des yeux.

- Pense à Harry, ordonna-t-elle.

Immédiatement, le sourire d'Harry se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Il faillit paniquer mais son regard fut attiré par le corps du Survivant. Ce torse musclé qu'il avait aperçu au village. Cette ligne de poils fins dont il avait envie de voir la chute. Ces fesses musclées qu'il avait envie d'empoigner. Il sursauta. Il était attiré par Harry, il le savait, mais son cœur commençait à battre plus vite. Un faible sourire naquît sur ses lèvres et mourut la seconde d'après. Il allait demander une explication à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci dormait déjà, enroulée autour de son renard. Charlie soupira et se recoucha. Les réponses viendraient sûrement avec la nuit.

Le lendemain arriva bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu. Le soleil éclaira la tente et dans un gémissement, Charlie ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta brutalement. Devant ses yeux, la prêtresse, nue, se faisait habiller par un jeune homme dont la peau semblait couverte d'un duvet blanc. De longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé tombaient librement sur ses hanches. Il tenait en main une sorte d'armure légère dans un métal bleu. Il tourna la tête au moment même où le regard de Charlie remontait vers son visage. De fins et longs yeux en amande le regardaient. L'étranger lui fit un grand sourire qui dévoila une rangée acérée de dents et une trace rouge le long de son front.

- Betsukishime, dit l'intrus. Charlie s'est réveillé.

La japonaise se retourna alors et lui offrit un sourire.

- Bonjour Charlie, dit-elle alors que l'étranger lui mettait son armure.  
- Qu'est-ce…, commença le roux avant de voir le jeune homme redevenir renard.  
- Oh, c'est juste une capacité de Nogitsune, dit la jeune fille comme si c'était la chose la plus normale.  
- Oh, prêtresse, quel était le but d'hier soir ? Demanda Charlie  
- Charlie... J'ai fait ça pour que tu ouvres les yeux. Si tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est de ton propre chef que tu fermes tes sentiments tu n'avancera jamais, dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Et sans lui adresser un autre regard, la prêtresse et son renard familier quittèrent la tente. Charlie avait encore les yeux fixés là où le renard avait changé de forme. Que venait-il de se passer ?

oOo

L'attaque vint aussi soudainement qu'une pluie dans le désert. Un énorme rocher s'écrasa à l'endroit exact où Milicent se trouvait. Avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse avec Blaise à quelques centimètres de là. Charlie sentit comme un grand froid glacial s'installer dans ses os. Devant ses yeux, le groupe se mettait en défense. Hermione et Pansy commençaient déjà à incanter tandis qu'Harry et Théo lançaient des sorts à tous les rochers qui suivirent. Millicent et Blaise pliaient le camp afin de laisser une plus grande marge aux autres et Charlie décida de les aider.

La prêtresse s'assit juste derrière Harry et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. L'instant d'après, elle se levait et son renard se faufilait entre ses jambes. Elle sortit une étrange et courte baguette blanche de ses cheveux et traça un signe dans l'air. Un morceau de parchemin se matérialisa, avec le signe dessus. La japonaise attrapa le parchemin entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, tandis que la gauche venait rejoindre sa jumelle. Avec un regard brûlant de détermination, elle inspira.

- Kekkai ! dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le morceau de parchemin disparut entre ses mains comme aspiré par une force invisible et de l'espace naquît un cube bleuâtre. Le cube grossit de plus en plus et en un quart de secondes, il s'étendit dans la forêt.

- Vous pouvez maintenant faire autant de dégâts que vous le souhaitez, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Hermione et Pansy relâchèrent au même moment leurs sorts et une violente rafale déracina quelques arbres qui allèrent, telles des flèches, se planter dans la direction d'où venait l'attaque. La japonaise se lança juste après, renard sur les talons.

- Suivons-la ! ordonna Harry et tout le monde s'élança.

Ils arrivèrent sur une petite clairière en hauteur.

- On m'avait parlé d'une statuette ! hurla Pansy visiblement mécontente.

Charlie tourna sa tête pour constater que devant eux, rocher sur l'épaule, se trouvait la statue d'une femme nue d'environ deux mètres. Il déglutit alors que le froid s'intensifiait dans ses os. Comment étaient-t-ils censés s'occuper de ce genre de chose ? Il essaya un sort de découpe qui ne fit qu'effleurer la statue. Il concentra son pouvoir avant d'être interrompu par un rocher venant droit dans sa direction. Il sauta sur le côté et évita de peu de se faire broyer la jambe. Un morceau de parchemin vola à côté de ses yeux et se ficha dans la jambe rocheuse comme un couteau dans du beurre. La seconde d'après, le parchemin explosa et la statue, ayant perdu son équilibre, se retrouva genoux à terre.

- Il faut trouver celui qui la manipule ! cria Harry.

Théo et Millicent hochèrent la tête et s'élancèrent vers les arbres. Tandis que la prêtresse dessinait de nombreux parchemins – ou _o-fuda_ comme elle les appelait, le renard se plaça devant la statue qui tentait encore de se relever et avec sa queue, envoya une rafale de vent qui la déstabilisa encore plus. La prêtresse se redressa et courut autour de la statue, tout en plaçant des _o-fuda_.

- Harry nous sommes prêts ! cria Hermione.

Le brun hocha la tête alors qu'un plop attirait leur attention vers la statue qui se tenait maintenant dans un marécage. Harry sourit et commença à incanter. Hermione et Blaise lâchèrent en même temps un sort qui força la statue à s'écraser contre le sol comme si un poids avait été posé sur ses épaules. Harry en profita pour sauter sur le dos de la statue et posa sa main sur une gemme posée sur la nuque.

- _Karusakan_ ! dit-il d'une voix impérieuse, concentré sur la gemme.

La pierre flasha et explosa dans un bruit de verre brisé. La statue cessa de se défendre et tomba mollement contre le sol, entraînant Harry dans sa chute.

oOo

Harry reprit durement son souffle, en se relevant. Heureusement qu'il savait comment se débarrasser de ce genre de chose. Il attrapa son bras et gémit de douleur. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu ses os craquer lors de la destruction du golem. Rien de bon ne venait de cette putain d'île alors pourquoi tout le monde continuait à penser que la magie Javanaise était puissante ?! Tous des fous qui ne voyaient jamais le danger même quand il sonnait à leur porte.

- Home Run ! hurla Millicent, la voix clairement amusée alors qu'une forme d'un jaune douteux passa à grande vitesse près de lui pour aller s'écraser dans un bruit mou devant la statue.

Les deux éclaireurs réapparurent quelques instants plus tard, visiblement blessés tandis que la forme gémissait d'agonie. Millicent lâcha la branche qu'elle avait à la main tandis que Théo ôtait le sort qui liait les mains de leur ennemi. Harry résista à l'envie de lui shooter dans le ventre pour l'avoir fait perdre son temps.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu lancé ce putain de golem Javanais contre nous ?! demanda Harry en se tenant le bras.

La forme tenta de lui répondre mais elle n'émit qu'un gargouillis. Pansy s'agenouilla et lança un rapide sort de soin alors que tout le monde se regroupait.

- Je répète qui es-tu ? gronda Harry en évitant à peine l'inspection inquisitrice de Pansy en direction de son propre bras.  
- Dayā! Malā'ī galata banā'una nagarnuhōs. Mailē mahasusa. Dayā! gémit la forme.

Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione qui relança rapidement son sort.

- Pitié ! Ne me faîtes pas de mal. Je me rends. Pitié ! reprit la voix.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry. La Statuette ?

Une main faiblarde apparut sous le tissu et posa une statuette dont les yeux d'onyx brillaient avec malveillance. Harry ôta son tee-shirt et en couvrit la statuette avant de la prendre.

- Et le bébé ? Où tu l'a mis ? gronda le survivant.

La même main pointa vers une direction que Blaise s'empressa de suivre.

- Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il soit là, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau..., menaça Harry.  
- Je l'ai trouvé ! Leur parvint la voix de Blaise quelques instants plus tard.  
- Bien, dit le brun en fixant la forme jaune d'un air dégoûté.

Sans aucune autre forme de procès, Harry lui lança un coup de pieds dans l'estomac, par pure vengeance, puis un _stupefix_.

oOo

Charlie attrapa son sac tout en regardant Pansy faire ses adieux à la japonaise. Il avait mal aux côtes et avait le souffle à demi coupé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de bataille, ni au traitement qu'Harry avait fait subir à l'homme qui était emmitouflé dans cet horrible tissus jaune canari avant qu'il ne se rende compte du type de golem qu'ils avaient affronté. Il s'inquiéta soudainement et se rapprocha d'Harry.

- Oui Charlie ? demanda celui-ci en le voyant venir.  
- Ton bras Harry… ça va aller ?  
- Ça ne peut pas être pire que le jour ou Lockhart m'a "soigné" après le match de quidditch, répondit Harry en rigolant doucement.  
- Non sérieusement, reprit Charlie après avoir lui-même gloussé.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le brun. Je ne sens plus rien grâce à Pansy, mais je pense que j'aurais des soucis avec ce bras si on ne fait pas soigner ça tout de suite...  
- Laisse-moi essayer…

Charlie posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Harry et avec sa baguette forma une arabesque complexe avant de murmurer un sort.

- Comment ? demanda Harry en bougeant ses doigts.  
- J'ai travaillé avec des dragons Harry, ce genre de blessure arrive parfois et on utilise ce sort pour les premiers soins. Mais il faudra quand même consulter un spécialiste.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route pour le village. Trois heures plus tard, le bébé retrouvait sa mère qui pleurait de soulagement et Harry remettait au chef du village leur prisonnier.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de lui, leur dit Harry quand on lui proposa d'assister au procès. Et c'est encore mieux si on est plus là pour la condamnation.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe reprit le chemin pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre un portoloin qui les déposa à l'entrée de l'hôpital sorcier de Katmandou.

oOo

- Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison, marmonna Harry.  
- Je te le fais pas dire mec, répliqua Théo en s'étirant.  
- Moi j'ai faim, répliqua Millicent en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
- Je sens presque plus mon dos, se plaignît Blaise.  
- Je dois aller rejoindre Ron, dit Hermione en s'avançant vers la cheminée.  
- Attends-moi Milli ! cria Pansy en courant vers la cuisine.

Charlie rigola doucement et monta à ses appartements. La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre une douche. L'air Népalais était certes bon, mais il se sentait encore moite de la chaleur de la jungle. Il se glissa sous le jet et gémit de bonheur. Cette expérience avait été des plus plaisantes. Il sortit de la salle de bain et redescendit au salon. En passant devant la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta sur une scène qui lui serra le cœur. Harry était dans les bras de Théodore et ce dernier lui embrassait le cou. A en juger par les gémissements du Survivant, il appréciait vraiment.

- Théo, grogna Harry en le poussant mollement.

Théodore se recula doucement.

- Pourquoi Harry ? demanda-t-il en caressant la joue du Survivant. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois amoureux de lui ? continua-t-il la voix brisée par la tristesse.  
- Je… je suis désolé Théo, répondit l'autre.  
- Non tu ne l'es pas Harry, et je le sais… je… je t'attendrais même si tu ne viens jamais vers moi, lâcha Théodore avant de s'en aller sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Charlie se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir surpris cette conversation. Il s'étonna encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il compatissait à ce que Théodore ressentait. Ça avait toujours été le cas avec Bill. Il s'apprêtait à aller après Théodore, quand la main de Blaise se posa sur son épaule.

- Laisse-le, lui dit-il.  
- Mais c'est ton ami, comment peux-tu le laisser ? s'étonna Charlie.  
- Harry a fait son choix. Et ce choix c'est toi. Ça me fait mal de voir Théodore souffrir et ça me ferai encore plus mal de voir Harry souffrir aussi. Théo est un grand garçon il finira par s'en remettre, assura Blaise en suivant la route que Théodore avait emprunté pour s'en aller.

Charlie regarda Harry s'appuyer sur la table de la bibliothèque et soupirer. Il allait partir quand il remarqua que ses pieds le conduisaient vers Harry. Ce dernier leva des yeux fatigués vers lui.

- Harry je suis déso…, commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.  
- Arrêtes Charlie, arrêtes. Regardes-moi et dis-moi que je peux espérer. Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer, de te prouver…

Harry l'attira doucement à lui, sans que Charlie n'éprouve l'envie de le repousser, et il l'embrassa. Doucement. Lentement. Comme si ses lèvres étaient faites de cristal. Et Charlie se surprit à répondre au baiser. Harry s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de secours et tout s'escalada. Il ne sembla pas remarquer quand Harry lui ôta son tee-shirt, ni son pantalon. Il ne fit pas attention aux mains sur l'élastique de son boxer, ni à ses mains qui déshabillaient Harry. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Juste leurs besoins, leurs corps. Harry brisa le baiser et gémit de plaisir quand Charlie se colla plus intimement contre lui. Le roux en profita pour embrasser le cou offert et le mordilla doucement. Harry poussa un autre gémissement et se cambra, son corps épousant la moindre forme, comblant le moindre espace entre eux.

- Plus, grogna-t-il. Pitié Charlie…

A ce moment Charlie sembla revenir à la réalité.

- Ose seulement, gronda Harry. Ose seulement t'éloigner et je te tue, reprit-il, le regard noir.

Charlie hésita un instant avec de reprendre ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Il essayerait encore une fois. Pour Harry.

- Je ferai de mon mieux Harry, lui dit-il. Mais je ne te promet rien d'énorme...  
- Merci, murmura le Survivant avant de s'abandonner à ses caresses.

oOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il était allongé sur son lit, se caressant le torse. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Charlie lui avait laissé une chance. Et il ne regrettait rien. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage en guimauve. Il quitta à regret les bras de son roux et alla prendre une douche. Dix minutes plus tard, il posa sa main sur le centre du tableau des templiers de l'entrée. Le tableau pivota et il entra.

La pièce était ronde. Au plafond trônait un lustre et au centre il y avait une grande table ronde jonchée de parchemins, de carnets et d'objets en tout genre. Les murs étaient couverts de livres et laissaient la place à trois portes qui menaient aux trois laboratoires. Il s'assit à la table et attendit. Quelques instants après, son équipe entra. Il y avait Hermione, Théodore, Pansy, Millicent et Draco. Ils prirent tous place, discutant entre eux. Harry fixa la dernière chaise vide jusqu'à ce que Charlie vienne s'y asseoir.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Harry. Comme je suppose que Pansy t'a tout raconté Draco, passons simplement au débriefing.  
- Le premier problème c'est la façon dont nous avons géré le golem Javanais, dit Hermione soucieuse. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à sacrifier ton bras pour le faire Harry.  
- Charlie a réglé ce problème 'Mione.  
- Mais imagine qu'il n'ait pas été là !  
- Tu as raison. On verra ça plus tard. Un autre problème ?  
- La statue, commença Draco. J'aurais besoin de l'étudier plus en détails avec 'Mia, dit-il en indiquant la née-moldue du menton.  
- Accordé, de toute façon, elle est déjà dans ton labo, assura Harry. Autre chose ?

oOo

La conversation continua longuement et Charlie prit connaissance des autres affaires auxquelles avait été confronté l'équipe. D'un regard curieux il observa la pièce qui attisait sa curiosité depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Un tas d'objets plus exotiques les uns que les autres étaient amoncelés sur des étagères bancales. Il se demanda un instant comment les étagères faisaient pour tenir et un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : magie. Il sourit doucement, croisant le regard d'Harry brièvement avant de se concentrer sur un énorme ouvrage ouvert sur un étrange pupitre en marbre gravé. Le livre donnait l'impression d'être lui-même fondu dans la pierre. Charlie se leva, comme attiré et s'arrêta devant l'ouvrage.

- Toi aussi il t'intrigue ? demanda la voix d'Hermione.

Charlie hocha la tête, il n'avait même pas entendu la jeune femme s'approcher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, tentant d'embrasser du regard chaque gravure.  
- Un ouvrage écrit en ancien Araméen, répondit Draco en s'approchant lui aussi. Selon les traductions de Daphné, je suis presque sûr que l'on a affaire à la version originale du Lemegeton…  
- Lege… quoi ? insista Charlie en haussant un sourcil.  
- Le premier Livre des Ombres de Salomon, Grand Roi, Prêtre et Sorcier Israëlite, murmura Draco comme une prière.

Charlie hocha simplement la tête. Pour ce que ça lui apportait de savoir ce genre de choses… Mais il ne voulait pas paraître grossier. Après tout, c'était son premier jour officiel dans l'équipe et il ne savait pas encore tout ce qui se trouvait dans leur champ d'action.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé Weasley, marmonna Draco.  
- Oh désolé Malfoy… C'est que vraiment je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce Lege-machin alors…  
- Le Lemegeton est un livre de magie ancienne. Des sorts qui sont oubliés de nos jours, et peut-être même la route qui nous conduirait aux ruines ou à la cité de l'Atlantide.  
- L'Atlantide ? grimaça Charlie. Ce n'est pas une légende ?  
- C'est ce qu'on croyait aussi, lui parvint la voix d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le parchemin qui nous a conduits au grimoire.

Le roux ouvrit les yeux sous le choc de cette information et regarda à nouveau le grimoire d'un œil neuf. S'il conduisait vraiment à Atlantide, qui sait ce qu'ils y trouveraient ? Des trésors inimaginables, des sorts. Et si la population avait survécu ? Et si l'Atlantide existait, Shangri-La aussi et peut-être d'autres villes de légende. Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. Il remarqua à peine le sourire d'Hermione et sentit la main de Malfoy contre son épaule.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe Weasley, lui dit-il comme s'il venait de réussir une sorte de test.

Le groupe se sépara. Malfoy, étant le seul à habiter à Tearmann's Land, se contenta de descendre le long sentier qui menaient au manoir qu'il avait acheté avec son épouse. Charlie regarda Pansy, Milli et Hermione disparaître par la cheminée avant qu'il ne soit brutalement plaqué contre un mur. Théodore avait le regard figé sur lui, dans une colère presque palpable. Ses yeux étaient froids, mais en même temps rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. La main qui le retenait tremblait doucement tandis que sa mâchoire était serrée. Charlie déglutit. Il se doutait bien de la raison de la colère du brun, mais ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Tu ne le mérite pas, grogna-t-il. Il devrait être avec moi, avec quelqu'un qui l'aime. Tu n'es pas digne de l'amour qu'il te porte Weasley.  
- Écoutes Théodore je sais que... commença Charlie.

Il fut cependant arrêté par la collision de sa tête avec le mur derrière lui. Théodore l'avait plaqué encore plus fort, ses mains serrant son cou comme s'il souhaitait l'étrangler.

- Tu ne sais rien ! cria-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est malgré tout ce que tu dis, tu ne sais rien !

Charlie commençait à voir des petites lumières danser devant ses yeux. Il voulait répondre, mais il arrivait à peine à reprendre son souffle. Il fut sauvé par la présence de Blaise qui tira le brun contre lui pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Théo ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu as faillit le tuer ! Reprocha Blaise.

Théodore cependant ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait à le fixer la haine dans les yeux.

- Fais-lui le moindre mal Weasley, et je m'assurerai que tu regretteras le jour où tu as croisé ma route. Je te détruirai jusqu'à la dernière particule, cracha-t-il d'une voix polaire, lourde de haine avant de se débarrasser de Blaise d'un coup d'épaule et de transplaner directement à l'intérieur des barrières.

oOo

Harry sifflota en ajoutant du sel sur les steaks qu'il venait de faire cuire. Les pâtes étaient déjà dans le plat et il posa la viande sur le côté. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de hanche, il entra dans la salle à manger sous le regard noir de son deuxième elfe, Nimue, qui n'aimait pas quand son maître prenait possession de sa cuisine nouvellement acquise. Ne faisant pas attention au regard de son employée, Harry posa une assiette devant Charlie.

- Voilà ! dit-il en prenant place juste à côté de lui.

Au moment où il allait prendre la première bouchée, on frappa à la porte. Harry fronça les sourcils. Généralement à cette heure, personne ne venait le voir. Si c'était ses amis, ils passaient par la cheminée. Les seules personnes à frapper ainsi à sa porte étaient les officiels et les habitants de son petit village. Un seul coup d'œil à Adal et Nimue, et il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Devant ses yeux, une Hermione en larmes, soutenue par Julian Cadigan, un des jeunes du village. Sur un brancard tenu par deux anciens, se trouvait un Ron, à l'air visiblement mal en point. Tout ce beau monde était suivit par Madame Herta, l'infirmière du village. Harry, malgré le choc les laissa entrer. Charlie, qui était entre temps arrivé, commença à paniquer.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Charlie entrèrent dans la chambre où Ron avait été déposé. Ce dernier, une main dans celle de son épouse, les regarda entrer. D'un geste de la tête, il indiqua à Hermione un objet qu'elle tendit à Charlie. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux le tint fort contre son cœur. Harry grimaça, devinant, à juste titre, qu'il s'agissait-là du fameux journal. Celui-ci était d'une couleur rouge étrange et le cuir semblait être fait de peau de reptile. Serpent ou dragon, il n'aurait pu le dire au premier regard. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur son meilleur ami, attendant les explications.

- Ils voulaient lancer un sort sur le journal, murmura Ron. D'après l'air de Bill le sort avait l'air destructeur. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire…

Charlie hocha simplement la tête, ébranlé, et Harry le regarda partir, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il laissa ses deux amis, leur offrant l'abri et l'aide de Nimue pour le temps qu'il leur faudrait. Laissant ses pas le guider, il se retrouva dans la tour, le regard perdu vers ses terres. Avec le retour du journal, comment Charlie allait réagir ? Harry soupira. Il avait peur que le roux ne l'abandonne. Il laissa son front heurter doucement la vitre et ferma les yeux, pensant encore à ce fameux jour où il avait vu Théo pleurer, quand le Serpentard avait appris qu'il lui était définitivement perdu. Le choc peint sur son visage et la détresse de son regard le hantait encore ces soirs où il doutait de son futur. Au loin, il remarqua l'éclat de la lune sur le lac et remercia le ciel d'avoir pensé à mettre des barrières autour du manoir. Il pouvait être sûr de voir débarquer le hibou familial le lendemain.

oOo

Charlie leva les yeux au moment où dans un grand bruit de canon, des pétales multicolores étaient tirées sur la foule. Il sourit en observant les enfants du village tenter d'attraper le plus de pétales possible dans de petits paniers d'osier. Aujourd'hui, le village fêtait leurs 3 années d'indépendance dans la plus grande liesse. Du coin de l'œil, le roux remarqua Daphné, enceinte jusqu'au cou, monter sur l'estrade au centre de la place, habillée d'une robe à la grecque. Elle se racla la gorge pour réclamer l'attention alors qu'elle était rejointe par Pansy, Millicent et Hermione. Les quatre jeunes femmes se mirent alors à chanter une mélodie suave et langoureuse en ancien anglais. Selon les informations qui leur avaient été données, il s'agissait d'un ancien sort de protection qui datait des temps de Merlin que Pansy avait trouvé dans le Lemegeton.

Alors que leurs voix s'élevaient en harmonie, les pierres de protection qui avaient été placées au centre de la place se mirent à luire d'une douce lumière violacée. Profitant de ce spectacle et du chant, quelques enfants se mirent à danser en face du quatuor, foulards en main, créant ainsi un contraste attendrissant entre l'instant solennel et l'insouciance infantile. Une fois le chant achevé, dans le même style que le village népalais, un dôme de lumière se déploya et disparût une fois atteint les limites du village. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la prestation et l'ancien prit la place pour continuer le programme et l'amener à une sorte de débat public sur le futur de Tearmann.

A côté de Charlie, Ron, avachi sur un banc, profitait d'un bol de noisettes. L'aîné sourit doucement en repensant à leur installation au village depuis la nuit où Ron avait récupéré son journal. Comme prévu, Erol avait tenté de pénétrer dans le manoir, pour se voir immédiatement chassé par Nimue. Harry avait refusé toute communication venant de la famille Weasley et la seule personne autorisée à pénétrer dans leur Eden était Georges. Celui-ci était présentement en train de discuter avec une jeune femme qui semblait très intéressée. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis ce jour. Surtout ses sentiments. Après la fuite de Ron et les explications de Georges sur l'existence de la malédiction égyptienne que Bill voulait lui lancer à travers son journal, il avait perdu la confiance presque aveugle qu'il vouait alors à son aîné. Et Harry avait inconsciemment su profiter de cette faille pour entrer définitivement dans son cœur. De là à savoir s'il était amoureux était une autre histoire. Mais il avouait bien volontiers qu'il se sentait à l'aise en la présence du brun et ne ressentait plus qu'un bien être apaisant quand celui-ci réitérait sa déclaration d'amour.

Hermione revint s'asseoir auprès de son mari, tout en suivant d'une oreille attentive le débat, lisait le courrier que _Black R&D_ recevait de différents contacts de par le monde. Charlie sourit tendrement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de fuir en rigolant, frôlé de près par un sort d'un bleu lagon très réaliste. Il retrouva Harry au bord du bassin, en pleine discussion avec Daphné et Draco. Il attendit qu'ils aient terminé avant d'enlacer son compagnon par derrière. Il sentit Harry se détendre contre lui et lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

oOo

Harry contempla ses amis avec le regard fier d'une dragonne sur ses petits. Il se racla doucement la gorge et obtint ainsi les regards de l'équipe au complet.

- Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous travaillons ensemble, dit-il en embrassant du regard la pièce. Vous avez été là dès le début de _Black Recherche et Développement_ et je vous en remercie, continua-t-il en posant un regard tendre sur son ex-compagnon. Théo mon ami, sans tes conseils ce groupe n'existerait pas.

Le susnommé hocha simplement la tête avec un petit sourire. Draco en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude qui fut tout de suite vengé par Daphné qui lui donna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Vous m'avez suivi le long de l'Angleterre, en Espagne et en Suède, continua le leader. Nous avons fait de nouvelles rencontres, et certains y ont trouvé l'amour de leur vie, précisa-t-il en lançant une œillade complice vers Pansy et Lisa Turpin.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent et se serrèrent les mains sous les hourras des autres membres. Une fois l'acclamation passée, Harry reprit la parole.

- Nous avons réussi à marier deux d'entre nous alors que notre catamaran menaçait de couler aux Bahamas, rigola-t-il en désignant Hermione et Ron.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient partagé avec eux une cérémonie magique lors de l'une de leurs missions, avant d'accepter un mariage ministériel au Terrier pour apaiser Molly.

- Blaise et Milli se sont enfin décidé à se mettre ensemble quand ce dragon de komodo nous a coursés en Indonésie et qu'on a failli terminer pendus à des lianes au-dessus d'un énorme vide.

L'équipe éclata de rire en se souvenant des événements qu'ils avaient partagés avec leurs moitiés par pensine juste après l'incident.

- Je m'étais dit que j'allais arrêter après avoir fait le tour du monde, mais force est de constater que notre équipe est plus soudée que jamais. J'aimerais que Lisa, Daphné et Ron, fassent partie intégrante de la famille _Black R&D_, en leur proposant, s'ils le veulent bien entendu, un poste officiel dans notre groupe.

Les susnommés se regardèrent, avant de hocher fiévreusement la tête en direction d'Harry.

- Parfait, répliqua le Survivant. Depuis la découverte du Lemegeton, merci à Blaise, nous avons trouvé une voie pour nous mener à la redécouverte de l'Atlantide. Cela ne se fera pas en un jour, mais grâce à quelques parchemins miraculeusement épargnés par le feudeymon qui a ravagé la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus.

Des applaudissements accueillirent la nouvelle alors qu'Harry souriait encore plus.

- J'espère passer encore de longues années en votre compagnie à découvrir encore plus de secrets du monde magique. Et qui sait, un jour on pourra peut-être trouver l'entrée de Shangri-La, retrouver la route qui mène au port d'Ophir et découvrir les écrits cachés des Cités d'Or !

oOo

Ce fut Georges qui lui apporta la nouvelle. Bill s'était marié la veille. Il passa la soirée à réfléchir et dès son lever le lendemain, à éviter tout contact humain. Il descendit dans l'arrière-cour et posa son journal sur le sol. Il leva sa baguette, lentement, en prenant une longue respiration. Il était temps de faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis des années.

- _Encendio_ !

Il regarda les pages de son ancienne vie brûler et sentit les bras d'Harry entourer sa taille en guise de soutient.

- Je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il, les lèvres tout contre son dos.

Charlie sourit tendrement et se raccrocha à cette simple phrase comme à une bouée en pleine tempête. Le carnet était détruit, il ne restait plus que le serment. Il ne reprit pied que quand il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon contre les siennes. Il se laissa emporter par le baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant davantage si cela était encore possible. Les mains d'Harry descendirent le long de ses hanches et il sourit doucement. D'un hochement de tête, ils ôtèrent leurs tee-shirts et Charlie plaqua le brun contre le canapé, posant ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

- Harry ! intervient la voix d'Hermione à travers la cheminée. On a une nouvelle mission au Mexique. Des disparitions moldues et sorcières à Teotihuacan !

Harry échangea un regard complice avec Charlie.

- Appelle tout le monde, rendez-vous dans une heure dans la salle de brieffing ! répondit le brun en se redressant.

Charlie regarda Harry se lever du canapé, son corps athlétique rendu encore plus attirant par la longue cicatrice qui partait de son épaule droite et qui se perdait sur sa hanche gauche. Il sourit tendrement. Peut-être qu'il était finalement prêt à s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'il était grand temps de briser le Serment des Roses...

Fin

* * *

Voilà une page de tournée!  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

_**Edellith**_


End file.
